Toeing the Line
by starry-nights88
Summary: Some people think there's a fine line between love and hate, even less are brave enough to search for it, and even fewer still have courage enough to toe the line.  No HEA
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** Some people think there's a fine line between love and hate, even less are brave enough to search for it, and even fewer still have courage enough to toe the line. But what happens when you're forced to the line? What happens when you're forced to walk its razor edge? If you fall…what side would you land on? Love or hate?

**Note:** This story does not contain a happy ending. If this bothers you, please hit the back button. :) This story, once upon a time, was going to be a part of a series. It's no longer a part of a series. It's a stand-alone story. Because of this, the ending is open and vague. If this bothers you, please hit the back button. Thank you.

* * *

Love and hate.

They are two of the strongest emotions you can feel towards a person. They're both all consuming and passionate. Both can lead people to do stupid, dangerous things. A person can be blinded by love just as easily as they could be blinded by hate.

Love and hate are the yin and yang of a person's emotional compass. They are the north and the south, the east and the west. They're like two magnets that constantly repel each other, no matter how hard you try to push them together. They'll always skid away.

Love and hate are the flip emotions of a golden coin. One cannot exist without the other, but it's said that it's impossible for them to coexist. But in rare cases, in extremely rare cases, both emotions can reside in a person where they're both directed at a single person. Such is the case of one Jacob Black when he imprinted on his rival, his greatest enemy, the very beast he was born and bred to kill: Edward Cullen…a fucking _vampire_.

**-x-**

It felt like someone was holding his head underwater. He could barely make out the voices surrounding him and understanding what they were saying…well, that was next to impossible. His head was a mess of random thoughts, ideas, phrases, and memories that just didn't make sense. He was confused, of that he was sure. Everything else, however, was a different matter completely.

He tried to open his eyes, hoping that would answer some of the answerless questions floating through his overwhelmed mind, but the lids were too heavy. Like he was tired, but he wasn't; it felt like he had been sleeping for days…_had_ he been sleeping for days? He didn't know.

Next he tried to lift his arm, but it too was heavy, like a lead weight. _What in the fuck is going on…?_ He thought weakly, swallowing, but realizing too late that his throat was dry. He choked and coughed. That's when the voices stopped.

"Look, Sam! He's waking up!"

They all became clearer as he felt a hand-an _unbearably_ hot hand-touch his forehead. It burned. It was scorching his skin surely. A moan of discomfort left his dry, chapped lips and he turned away from the hand.

"Jake? Jake. Jacob!"

Someone said his name, beckoning him, and he turned towards the voice, trying again to open his heavy eye lids. His vision was blurry, his eyes watery from disuse. The light burned and it made his head ache even more than it already had. "S-sam?" He said in a small voice, his eyes seeking out the hazy form of his alpha. "What happened?"

**xxx**

Sam stared at his beta after moving his hand from his forehead, uncomfortable with the blazing fever he had felt, and debated whether or not he should tell him what had happened. What profound event had irrevocably changed the other shifter's-no, no…_every_ shifter's-life.

"You've…" he started, a bit hesitantly, as he kneeled next to the younger's bed. "Been unconscious for the past two days."

Jacob's eyes widened with the shock of the knowledge Sam had just given him and the alpha wolf didn't blame him one bit. Considering what had happened…Jacob was far better than he would've imagined.

"B-but…_why_? I don't understand?" He cried, moving to sit up, but Embry and Quil pushed him back against the bed. Sam cast a grateful look at the two before looking back at Jacob.

"Don't you remember what happened?" Sam asked, the few select members of the pack he had allowed to be there keeping painfully quiet as they all waited for Jacob's response.

The teenager stared blankly at the ceiling. Trying to remember. For the longest time he hadn't spoken a word. Sam was beginning to lose hope. "I remember…" Jacob started softly, screwing up his eyes and frowning. "I remember running through the woods…"

**xxx**

_The woods flashed by in a blur of barely distinguishable color, not that the wolf was even trying to tell the forest greens from the tree trunk browns. His mind was full of nothing but the run: the wind rushing-dodging that tree- through his fur, the ground-ignoring that rabbit, though he wanted to chase it so badly- hard beneath his paws, and the thick, heady scent of _nature_ all around him._

_It was his favorite scent after a double pepperoni and cheese pizza. Just pure nature and everything the word stood for. He loved each individual scent that merged together to form the alluring odor that surrounded him. The blooming flowers, the rain rotted wood, the animals (even the dead ones), the rushing water of the creek, and the stagnant water of rain puddles; he loved it all. It was complex, it was beautiful, and it was…_

…

…_a _vampire_?_

_The wolf skidded to a halt and sniffed the air, his snout cringing upon finding that sickly sweet perfume that enveloped those blood sucking leeches that lived just beyond their borders. His lips curled back over his teeth and he growled as he sniffed the air and ground, following the scent as he silently called for his brothers to join him._

_They were still on Quileute land and no vampire had any business being there if they wanted to live. He followed the scent, soon joined by his brothers, until he reached the treaty line. The line that separated their kind from those monsters. The line that was not to be crossed by vampires and the line that was to be treated with respect by shifters._

_On that line he didn't expect to see a leech. Normally they stayed far from it, but it was on that line he saw the lithe form of one. He couldn't stomach the bastard's name, so he didn't think it, but he did think about ripping that pale abomination apart. Piece by piece. Limb by limb._

_The vampire's golden gaze flickered to him and for a millisecond they locked gazes. That was when his world went white. A blinding white…_

**xxx**

"…I imprinted," he said, the realization dawning on his face before he looked up at his alpha. "Didn't I?"

He didn't know how to explain the dread that filled him as Sam nodded in affirmation. Imprinting was a good thing, wasn't it? It's what they all hoped for. What they strived for, well, besides keeping La Push vampire free.

He had found the other half of his soul…so why didn't he feel happy? Why was anger boiling in the pit of his stomach, why was he tasting the stinging taste of bitterness? What was he missing in the huge complex puzzle that he just couldn't remember?

He chewed on his lower lip and looked back up at the ceiling. He tried to remember, but he couldn't, his mind had blocked the identity of the person he had imprinted on. But why? Who could he have possibly imprinted on that he wouldn't want to remember…?

Jacob froze. His heart stilled. His mind slowed to a stop. His eyes snapped to Sam. His wide, shocked eyes. "I…" he started slowly, softly. "I imprinted on a _leech_, didn't I?"

Sam's silence answered him louder than any words ever could have. He closed his eyes, clenching them shut, his hands curled into fists at his sides. He didn't need to ask who the vampire had been, he got the sick, horrid feeling that he already knew.

He had imprinted on Edward _fucking_ Cullen.

* * *

…_**two days earlier…**_

**Swan household.**

* * *

"Bella!"

The said young woman paused in the middle of her sandwich making, walking into the living room, her eyebrow arched in question. "Yeah?"

"Billy just called…" her father started and she crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to one foot. "He wants me to come over…watch the game, you know…"

Bella heaved a soft sigh. "You can't drive," she pointed out, reminding her father of his twisted ankle and the fact that it prevented him from going anywhere, something that was driving him insane.

Charlie rolled his eyes in the good naturedly sort of fashion as he looked over at his daughter. "I know," he replied, a hopeful expression coming across his face. "Me and my bum foot could use your help. Would you drive me over? You can even hang out with Jacob for a while, you never see him anymore, I'm sure he misses you."

Bella worried her lower lip. There were reasons she wasn't seeing Jacob anymore. Edward, just, didn't like her going to the reservation. Something about young shifters being unpredictable and dangerous. She didn't want to be the cause of World War Three right in her own backyard.

But she did miss Jacob and Edward wasn't even here. It was sunny. He was hiding out and rightly so. Maybe she could just go to La Push for the afternoon. Surely nothing terrible would happen. "Alright, I'll take you," she agreed with a nod. "But _after_ lunch."

Her father nodded in understanding. "Thanks," he replied, turning back to the television and whatever was on it. "We can probably hang around for dinner too." He paused before he looked back at Bella. "Unless you have plans with _Edward_ tonight…?" He asked, scowling his disapproval.

Bella rolled her eyes and turned back towards the kitchen to finish their lunch. "Wouldn't you know…I don't," she replied tightly.

**xxx**

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. He didn't _want_ to believe it. But it was true. It was painfully obvious. He could already feel the effects of not being around his imprint. How could he have imprinted on someone he couldn't stand to be around, someone he couldn't even stand to think about?

It was a cruel joke. Nature's cruel joke because there was no way he could be meant for the very thing he was suppose to destroy. Fate was a cold, hard bitch. Of that much Jacob was certain.

"Jake?"

The said teen stopped himself from groaning in frustration. Of all the people in the world at that moment, Bella Swan was damn near the _last_ he wanted to see. He stayed quiet. Hoping if he ignored her she'd just go away, but Bella always had been stubborn…

…she knocked on his door impatiently. "Jacob, I'm not spending the entire afternoon with our fathers watching whatever game is on. C'mon and open the door!"

The younger shifter rolled his eyes and pushed a hand through his hair, pulling at the short locks slightly. "Go away!" Jacob replied harshly, glaring at the door. "I don't feel good!" He hoped that would work at the very least, but of course, it didn't.

"Should I get Billy? Can I do anything?"

Jacob snorted softly in response to that. As if she could do anything about this situation he was trapped in. He, himself, couldn't even do anything about it. No one could because the only person who actually could, would rather see him dead. This was something he'd have to deal with alone.

"You can let me sleep in peace," he replied, laying back against his bed before rolling over to face the wall, closing his eyes even though sleep was far from him.

For a moment-a long, wonderful moment-he thought it had actually worked, but Bella's heavy sigh dashed his hopes and made him bury his head underneath his pillow. "Is this about me choosing Edward over you?" He froze at the question. His skin prickling in an uncomfortable fashion at the mention of his imprint's name. "You know…I love you and everything, but I'm _in_ love with Edward, Jake…"

Jacob couldn't imagine the pain that stabbed at his heart upon hearing Bella say that. Her words only reminded him that Edward loved her. The pain doubled because he couldn't admit to himself that he was jealous. Oh so jealous. He didn't want to need the vampire the way he did. He didn't want his life connected to that bastard's.

"It's got _nothing_ to do with that Bella!" He growled in response, though his voice was muffled by his pillow. "It's just…just…_go_ away!" He yelled, finally throwing his pillow at the door.

"Fine! Be that way!" Then he heard the blissful sounds of her angry footfalls marching down the hall away from his bedroom. Jacob sighed heavily and fell back against his bed, throwing his arm over his head. When would this pain stop? Would it ever? When would his pathetic lot in life finally come to an end? He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take and it had only been a single day since he had imprinted on that immortal bastard.

**xxx**

With her fists clenched at her sides and while ignoring her father's concerned questions, Bella left the house and headed straight for her truck. She'd just sit there and listen to her radio or something until her father was ready to go home.

She was so annoyed, so pissed off, and so hurt she didn't hear the running footfalls until it was almost too late. "Heads up Swan!" Bella blinked and looked up to see a football hurdling her way. In a panic she brought her hands up to shield her face, knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time.

A moment passed before she felt the rush of warm air pass her and the thud of the ball hitting skin, but it wasn't hers. Confused, she let her hands drop to her sides and then she heard the laughter. "Sorry Bella," Seth Clearwater said with an endearing smile, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "No harm done?"

"There should've been some harm done."

Bella looked over Seth's shoulder and saw the wolf pack's resident hothead, Paul, stalking towards them. He looked pissed off, but then again he always did so the girl wasn't fazed in the least. "Maybe it would've knocked some sense into to that pretty little head of hers."

A frown appeared on Bella's face. "What's your problem?" She asked the elder shifter, watching as he stepped in front of Seth after nudging him back behind him.

"Maybe you're my problem, Swan." His voice was deadly calm, though his features betrayed his anger. Why he was angry Bella just didn't know.

The girl heaved a heavy sigh as Seth laid a hand on Paul's arm, looking up at him, but the older teen just nodded towards the house. "Get inside Seth," he said softly. "Go sit with Jake."

"But…"

"_Now_."

Bella watched as Seth sulked towards the house before she turned back to Paul. "What'd I do now, hm? What in the hell have I done to Jacob now? I know that's why you're pissed at me," she asked, glaring at the remaining shape shifter.

"Why in the hell do you care?" Paul growled in response, watching the elder girl. "Why would you give a damn about what's going on with Jacob?"

"He's my _best_ friend?" The unsaid 'why wouldn't I care' hanging heavily in the air between them.

"For once, Swan, it's got nothing to do with you," Paul answered with a vicious smile. "So butt out before you get hurt."

"Are you _threatening_ me?" Bella replied shrilly.

Paul stepped closer to the girl. "No," he replied, shaking his head slowly. "I'm not, but I am promising you that if you don't stop poking around where you don't belong you _will_ get hurt."

Bella was stubborn. She wouldn't back down from anything nor leave well enough alone. Sometimes it was a worthy, endearing quality to have, but right now it was an annoyance and would only get her into trouble. "I won't! I want to know what's wrong with Jacob! I'm his best friend, damnit, and he won't even talk to me! No one will!"

"Why in the hell would he want to talk to the person who's with his imprint? Why in the f_uck_ would he want anything to do with you when every second around you reminds him of what he can't have?" Paul exploded, glaring harshly at the girl, the human that couldn't sense danger if it was dancing naked in front of her.

The girl took a step back, looking as though she had been slapped, his words had that much force. What Paul said…it hadn't been what she was afraid of…Paul hadn't said Jacob had imprinted on her, but rather she was _with_ his imprint. Her eyes widened and shock flooded her system. "Jake imprinted…? On _Edward_?"

"Finally, she gets it," Paul muttered to himself. "That's why he doesn't want to see you."

"But…Edward…he's a guy…why…"

"He's a _leech_," Paul growled in a final sort of way, turning towards the Black house before walking away from Bella, leaving her behind, glaring after him.

**xxx**

It was already dark by the time Charlie was ready to leave and Bella had spent the entire afternoon resisting the urge to just leave her father there and head home. She was confident that someone would've brought Charlie home, but then the man would've been upset with her. So she resisted the urge and brought him home herself.

Even if it meant a run in with her boyfriend…who was suppose to be out hunting this weekend, but was parked behind her dad's cruiser _waiting_ for her. _Great_.

"I thought you said you didn't have any plans with _him_," Charlie complained, the groan evident in his voice as Bella pulled in next to his cruiser, Edward remaining against his own car.

Bella threw her dad a glare as she turned off the ignition and pulled the key out. "I didn't think I did," she replied, opening her car door as her dad opened his. She remained in her seat, turning towards Edward as her father hobbled into the house.

As soon as her front door slammed closed she turned to face Edward, jumping when the vampire suddenly appeared before her, looking extremely upset. "Edward…" she started with a nervous laugh. "You're back!"

"Alice said your future disappeared…there's only one reason that happens," Edward pointed out tightly, his hand gripping her door, the rusty metal whining under his grasp. "How many times do I have to tell you? Being around young wolves is _dangerous_!"

"They're my friends!" _Or were…_ It was painfully obviously that things had somehow changed between her and Jacob (and by extension the rest of the pack as well) and she wasn't sure if things would ever be right and go back to normal between them. "They wouldn't hurt me."

It was the same argument she had been arguing since the first time Edward had found out about her trips to La Push and just like before, it didn't faze the vampire. Really she wasn't sure why she tried anymore. She knew his mind would never change about the La Push wolves. She heaved a great sigh and looked down at her lap. "You won't have to worry about me going down there anymore, anyway."

**xxx**

Edward visibly relaxed at his girlfriend's admission as the girl looked back up at him, but something was amiss. Something was…_off_. Convincing her had never been this easy before. "That was too easy," he mused aloud, crossing his arms over his chest, his gaze becoming suspicious. "What happened?"

"Just the worst thing that could've happened," Bella answered, deflating as she slid out of the truck before looking up at him. Automatically his arm came around her. "Jacob imprinted."

Those two words…

…those two little words made the vampire freeze. He looked down at his girlfriend with fear in his eyes. "Is it…" He couldn't get the words out-for once he was at a loss for words.

Bella's eyes met his own and, for a moment, she looked confused, but then she looked away. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she muttered softly, sighing as she stepped out of his arms and then passed around him, heading for her house.

But she stopped half way there and turned back around to face him. "It's you. He imprinted on you. _You_. Can you believe that?" She said as though the possibility of another person being bonded to him escaped her.

**xxx**

The look that appeared on Edward's face was one she had never seen before. He was mad. Angry. No, he was _pissed_. For the first time since they had met, she was afraid of him. She actually took a step back and wondered why he was _so_ upset! It wasn't as though Jacob had imprinted on _her_.

She should be the one that's pissed off over the fact that her best friend had imprinted on _her_ boyfriend. She was upset, that much was true, but she wasn't anywhere near as upset as Edward was.

"Ed-edward…?" She said softly, tentively as she overcame her fear and stepped closer to the one she loved, reaching out to him, laying her hand on his arm.

"That _mutt_!" He growled in response. "How _dare_ he?"

Idly she wondered if Edward realized that imprinting was not a choice for the shifters. At least that was what she was led to believe and was inclined to believe it, because really, why would Jacob willingly imprint on Edward when he could've imprinted on her?

"W-what…?" She damned herself, stuttering like that. "How d-dare he w-what? I-I-Imprint on you?"

At least Edward was upset about the news. She mentally berated herself. Of course he'd be upset to learn that his greatest enemy and rival imprinted on him. He loved _her_ after all and nothing would change that.

"Yes!" Edward hissed, grabbing Bella before kissing her with a passion that was rare to be seen in him, but the kiss was over as quickly as it was started. "You are _mine_," he growled. "Just as I am yours."

Bella only vaguely understood what her boyfriend had said after that kiss, she nodded dumbly in response before she got her wits back about her. "So you won't see him?" She asked in a small voice, not realizing what she was doing to her best friend by asking this of his imprint.

She didn't understand how much damage she was doing by asking her boyfriend to abide by this simple request, but she couldn't risk it, she couldn't risk Edward falling under the spell of the imprint and turning away from her forever.

"Happily," Edward replied easily as his grip loosen on his girlfriend. "I'll never willingly see Jacob Black again if that's what you ask of me."

Bella let out a sigh of relief, feeling lighter and happier than she had been since finding out the shocking news. "Thank you," she replied breathlessly, not knowing the physical pain her or her boyfriend's words caused Jacob Black at that very moment.

**xxx**

On the reservation, in Jacob's house, things were not going as well as back in Forks. Tears were running freely down Seth's cheeks, the pint sized wolf throwing himself at Jacob's door over and over again. Normally just one run would be enough to break the door down, but they had been arguing before Jacob had started screaming and he had barricaded the door with just about everything in his room. The door just wouldn't budge. Not even when Paul joined him.

"Jake please!" Seth cried out, clutching at his hair as Jacob's screams of pain grew louder. "Please!"

Paul finally gave up trying to break down the door. It obviously wouldn't work. Instead he pulled the crying teenager to his chest. "Damnit. Damnit! _Damnit_!" He snarled, his eyes darting down the hall to meet the concerned gaze of Billy Black. "Call Sam!"

Jacob's father acted quickly, rolling backwards before turning for the kitchen, Paul returning to the door with his arms still tightly around Seth. "Jacob? Jake! Say something, please, man!" But the only response he got was his brother's screams, his blood curdling screams as thought someone was in there with him, hurting him. "_Jake_!"

Seth suddenly pushed himself free of Paul's arms, going for the door again, but Paul grabbed him just in time, holding him against his chest again. "Damnit, Paul, we have to get in there!" The boy cried and the scene just broke Paul's heart.

"I know, Seth, I know." His grip was tight, afraid the younger would break free again and hurt himself trying to get the door down. "Sam's on his way," he reassured the boy softly, his own body trembling as Jacob's scream's finally subsided, now sounding like heart wrenching sobs. It was still tortured and full of pain, but it no longer sounded like someone was ripping his heart out of his chest.

He held Seth in front of Jacob's bedroom door, the teenager's struggle finally stilling when he realized he wouldn't break Paul's hold again. Minutes passed and the pair grew more and more anxious until, finally, the front door opened.

"Sam!" Seth cried out, pushing against Paul's arms again, but this time the shifter relented and let the teenager throw himself at their alpha. "He was screaming, Sam! Like someone was hurting him!"

The elder man's eyes widened as he wrapped Seth in a hug, looking at Paul. "Why can't you get in?" He asked, knowing that they should've easily been able to break through Jacob's door whether it was locked or not.

Paul felt his cheeks heat in shame at the question. "It was kinda my fault…" he replied softly, cringing at the glare Sam gave him in response. "I told Bella about the imprint and Jake wasn't happy…actually, he was kinda pissed. We were arguing and he barricaded himself inside."

"Aw, Paul!" Sam groaned, heaving a sigh as he looked at the door. He was quiet for a moment, thoughtful. "I'm going to need a screw driver…" he said, gently nudging Seth away from him as he looked between the two shifters. "We can take handle off and open the door."

"I'll get them," Seth volunteered before running off down the hall, the back door slamming open and then closed.

Sam turned to Paul. "You think she would've told Edward?" He asked softly.

Paul snorted at the question and crossed his arms over his chest. "She tells the leech everything else, why not this?" He pointed out just moments before Seth returned with several screw drivers in hand.

"I didn't know which would fit…"

**xxx**

He hated feeling this weak. He hated feeling this dependency for someone else. But, most of all, he hated knowing his imprint was a fucking leech. Edward _fucking_ Cullen.

He was laying on the floor in his bedroom, his legs pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, curled in the fetal position. He wouldn't admit he was still crying, but he could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks. His breathing was ragged and pain filled as Sam and the others finally made it into his bedroom.

"Bella had to have told Edward about the imprint," Sam said softly to Paul and Seth, thinking that Jacob couldn't hear, but he could, and the news made his heart twist painfully. "He must've rejected it."

"That bitch!" Paul growled and, for once, Jacob was inclined to agree.

"Jake? Jacob…" Seth's voice was soft as he kneeled down by his head, he could see a blurry outline of his knees. The younger shifter hefted him up into his lap and ran his fingers through his hair in a comforting gesture. "It'll be okay, Jake, you'll see. You'll see."

But it wasn't going to be okay. He wanted to say that. He wanted to let the others know that he knew that things weren't okay, that there was no use in telling him that they were. They didn't have to lie or sugar coat his dire situation. He _knew_ how bad it was. He knew from the moment he had imprinted on Edward that things were going to be bad. He had accepted it. He could take it. He hadn't expected anything less than this searing pain he was feeling.

"No…it's not…" he murmured, his voice scratchy and rough, his throat _aching_ from his screaming fit. "It hurts…it hurts _so_ bad…" he croaked.

This time Sam kneeled down next to him and he felt the gentle pressure of his alpha's hand against his forehead. "I know it does, Jake," he murmured softly before he ran his hand through his hair.

"What do we do Sam? And don't say nothing…there has to be something we can do…" Seth questioned, his voice begging for any bit of information that help Jacob.

Sam sighed heavily and looked down at Jacob before he shook his head slowly. "Nothing…the only thing that'll help Jacob at this point is…" he paused, his eyes closing painfully for a moment. "…Edward."

"_Fuck_!"

They all know, as well as he did, that the likelihood of Edward helping was…next to zero. As a matter of fact it was lower than zero. There was a better chance that the sky would fall. Jacob knew this. He accepted this. He just wondered when, if ever, the pain would stop. He didn't know how much more he could take. Because he knew, he knew that Edward couldn't, _wouldn't_ give him what he needed to survive.

**xxx**

"Should…one of us…stay?" Seth asked softly as Sam hefted Jacob into his arms, the beta of the wolf pack having slipped into a fitful sleep, and carried him to his bed.

Sam laid Jacob in his bed, but didn't cover the teenager because he had noticed a slight fever when he had touched Jacob's forehead. "Someone should," he replied softly, looking back at Seth. "Just in case," he added when a panicked look came across Seth's features. "N-not…not saying anything would happen, but you know, better to be safe than sorry."

"I'll stay," Paul volunteered immediately, his cheeks still red, physically showing his shame since this was partly his fault.

Sam nodded in agreement. "I'll relieve you at midnight and Seth can stay with him during the day," he said, reaching for Seth, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Tomorrow I'll talk to Quil and Embry and they can help as well."

Then the alpha looked down at Seth, concern shadowing his eyes. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked softly, knowing how much Jacob meant to the youngest shifter in his pack.

Seth nodded slowly, though Sam could see that the enthusiasm was forced. "I'm fine," he told his alpha, giving him a small-and fake-reassuring smile.

Sam gazed at the boy for a long, hard moment before nodding slowly. "Alright," he replied, looking back at Paul. "If you need me or if anything happens, call me, alright?"

Paul nodded as Sam nudged Seth towards the door. "Come on, kid, I'll drive you home."

* * *

…_**the next day…**_

**Clearwater Residence**

* * *

"So you never told me why you got in so late last night," Leah Clearwater said, looking over her shoulder at her brother. "I had to tell mom you weren't feeling well when she asked about you."

Seth looked up from his homework and heaved a soft, worried sigh. "Jake's in trouble…" he replied softly, tapping his pen against his notebook as his sister set the dish she was washing back into the sink.

"What kind of trouble?" She asked, the worry clear in her voice as she dried her hands on a towel before walking over to the table where Seth was sitting, pulling out the chair next to him before sitting herself.

"The imprint kind," Seth answered as he closed his school books and pushed them away, looking at his sister, noticing her questioning look. "Jacob imprinted on Edward and Paul told Bella. We think she told Edward and he rejected the idea."

Leah was quiet for a long moment, but Seth had expected it. He knew, as well as anyone else, of his sister's past troubles with the imprinting deal.

"That _bitch_!"

Seth didn't mean to, but he burst out laughing at that. "That's what Paul said!" He snickered before heaving a sigh, cupping his cheek. "Sam said the only thing that'll help Jacob is Edward."

Leah snorted softly at that and shook her head. "Seriously? I hate to say it, but I don't think that's going to happen. Ignoring the fact that he's a leech for a moment, he and Jacob have a lot of bad blood between them because of that who-!"

"Watch your mouth, young lady!" Sue Clearwater said, shaking her head as she walked into the room, setting her purse on the table before digging her car keys out of it. "The Elders are calling a meeting about Jacob's imprint. I'll be home late. Leah will you take care of dinner for me? Seth needs to eat before his shift tonight."

"Sure thing, mom," Leah replied as Sue bent down to press a kiss to each of their heads.

"Sam's going to need you at Jacob's tonight, Leah, he'll call you when he wants you over. Alright?" Sue said, looking at both of her children as Leah nodded in understanding. "Be good. Be _safe_ tonight, Seth! I love you both!" She called as she made for the front door.

Leah sighed as the door slammed closed. "I'm going to start dinner, you finish up your homework, alright?" She said as she stood, ruffling her brother's hair.

"Hey, Leah?" Seth asked, the girl stopping short of the kitchen, turning to look at her brother. "Do you think Jake'll ever get better?"

Leah sighed softly and shook her head. "Not unless someone convinces Edward to give a damn, but I'm not sure anyone could…well, no I take that back, Bella could…but the little selfish bitch…" her voice drifted off as she shook her head, disappearing into the kitchen.

**xxx**

Seth frowned thoughtfully, gazing after his sister for a moment. Idly he wondered if he could make Edward listen. He had a good relationship with the Cullen family and they liked him. If Bella wouldn't do it, maybe he could.

At least…he had to _try_. For Jacob's sake.

"I'm going to go lay down until dinner, alright, sis?" Seth called, gathering his books and standing up. "I'll do my homework in study hall tomorrow."

"Alright!"

He made his way to his bedroom and packed his books back in his bag before he closed his door, he stripped off his shirt before grabbing the rope from his desk to tie his shorts to his leg. He stowed it in his back pocket before stalking over to his window, he pulled it open and slid out of it before running off into the woods.

**xxx**

Bella was curled against Edward's side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, quietly listening to him reading from her favorite book; _Pride and Prejudice_. Things with Edward had been surprisingly calm since the bomb she had dropped yesterday. Edward had reassured her again and again that he wouldn't go and see Jacob, not if it meant her unhappiness. He didn't want her unhappy for a moment, not for a reason like that. Not for a reason that'd never come to fruition.

His words had warmed her heart and eased her worries. Edward was hers. He loved _her_. And that wasn't about to change. Imprint or no.

The vampire was in the middle of a sentence when he stopped and looked towards the tree line, a small frown on his lips. "Seth's coming…" he mentioned softly as he handed the book to Bella and unwound himself from her arms before standing.

"Seth?" Bella echoed, pushing herself up, but she did not stand from the swing on her back porch, she just watched her boyfriend walk towards the woods. "How come?" She questioned, knowing Edward could read his mind.

"He's worried about Jacob and wants to talk to me about him."

She shot up from the swing in a panic. Seth was the only shifter Edward actually liked and respected. If anyone could sway Edward…Seth could. "N-no matter what…" Bella said softly. "You won't see Jacob, right?"

**xxx**

Edward looked at her from over his shoulder, his look hinting at annoyance. "I said I wouldn't, didn't I?" He replied, turning back to the tree line just in time to see a larger than normal blond wolf creep out of the forest. "Hullo, Seth," he greeted pleasantly enough.

_You know Jake imprinted on you?_

"I've been informed, yes," Edward replied tightly, watching the young wolf prowl back and forth in front of him. "I suppose that's the reason for your visit?"

Seth nodded. _Look…I know you hate Jake, but you didn't have to hear him yesterday. He was screaming like someone was trying to rip his heart out…a-and it's your fault Edward._

"I'm sorry he had to go through that and you were there to witness it," Edward replied, folding his hands behind his back. "But I made a promise. One that I intend to keep."

"What's he saying, Edward?"

Seth stopped and turned towards the porch, growling lowly at the girl, his hackles rising in anger as he crouched into a threatening position that actually caused Bella's eyes to widened and she backed up towards her back door.

Edward stepped closer to the shifter, his hand held out and his eyes hard and cold. "She's got nothing to do with this Seth," he warned the younger teen, looking every bit as threatening as Seth in that moment. "I've made my choice. It is something that Jacob and everyone else will have to live with. I'm sorry, but I have nothing more to say about it."

_What if that's not enough? What if he can't live with it? What if your selfish choice kills him? Can you go on with that on your conscience?_

A low snarl left his throat. "It'll have to be enough. I have a girlfriend. I _love_ her. I. Don't. _Want_. Jacob _fucking_ Black!"

**xxx**

"Sam! _Sam_?" Leah cried into the hand-held phone, watching Billy try to rouse his son. "Sam! It's Jacob…_no, everything's not alright_! Why do you think I'm _calling_, damnit! He had a fit and now he won't wake back up!"

Her grip on the phone tightened, the plastic cracking. "_Sam_?"

Her only reply was the dial tone…


	2. Chapter 2

The moon. _Luna_. The lunar goddess.

Different names, but the same face. The same glowing disk in the night sky that thousands of cultures have worshipped for centuries. The Quileute tribe was no different. The moon was special to them and was held in a high regard by their wolf warriors. The pack was governed by the phases of the moon. The magic of the full moon was a sacred thing to them.

And in the years since Ephraim Black was alpha wolf very little had changed, rather the magic and its governing forces were forgotten. Forgotten to time and waiting, just iwaiting/i to be rediscovered when the time called for it.

Nobody could know that that time was now and nobody could know what the discovery would bring to one unfortunate soul in their pack or the world of change, though unsettling, it would bring among themselves.

* * *

**…_seven days until the full moon…_**

**Black Residence**

**

* * *

**

Jacob shoveled food into his mouth with no consequence and hardly paused to breath or spare a glance to any of the shifters crowding around his little dining room table. He just ate, and then ate, and then ate some more. There was a hunger inside of him. A craving for sustenance that couldn't be satisfied no matter how much food he consumed. He didn't dare to think about the only thing that would quell this craving that had overtaken him, he didn't dare entertain the thought of the only being that'd ever set him to rights again.

He had finished his third plate of food and held his hand to stop Leah from giving him a fourth. He heaved a soft sigh and offered the elder girl a small smile. "Thanks Leah," he murmured softly and the only female member of the La Push wolves returned the smile and squeezed his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"No problem Jake," she answered as she took the empty plate and passed the full one on to her younger brother before carrying the other to the sink to rinse off. "Are you going to head back to bed?" She asked, a slight motherly tone creeping into her voice as she peered over her shoulder at Jacob.

The teen in question shook his head, leaning back in his chair. "I've slept for two days," he pointed out softly. "I don't think I could sleep even if I wanted to."

His alpha pinned him with a stern stare. "You should rest." It wasn't a command, not yet, but there was enough force behind it to suggest that Sam wouldn't be above ordering his beta back to bed should he think he needed it.

Jacob heaved a heavy sigh and was just short of rolling his eyes as the elder man. "I know what I _should_ do, but that doesn't mean I can. I feel restless. What's the pointing in resting when I can't?" He folded his arms on the tabletop before resting his chin on top of them. "I don't know…maybe I'll go for a walk or something."

"By yourself?" Leah asked incredulously, her hands propped against her hips and her eyebrow arched high before she banished a dirty wooden spoon at him. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"One of us could go with him," Seth piped up in between mouthfuls, looking between his sister and Sam before his eyes finally rested on Jacob. "You know…in case something does happen."

A thoughtful frown came over Sam's face and Jacob sighed again, unable to resist the urge to roll his eyes this time as his alpha slowly nodded in agreement. "I think that's a fair compromise," he said after a moment.

Another sigh left Jacob's lips, but this time it was annoyed and aggravated. "What could happen?" He all but snapped, glaring at the elder wolf, but his glare was met with a stern stare that just wouldn't back down. "I'll go alone," he said, refusing to relent. "I need some time to think and I'd rather not have anyone in my head when I do it."

Sam's lips tensed and Jacob was almost positive he'd be refused again, but to his surprise Sam slowly nodded. "I'm sure you have a lot on your mind," he replied softly, ignoring Leah's stunned outburst of, "Sam! It's not safe!" Before continuing. "But someone will be tailing you. At the first sign of trouble they'll alert the rest of the pack. Understood?"

Jacob wasn't pleased with his decision, but agreed to it none the less. Sam was stubborn, if he was pushed too far Jacob knew he'd be ordered to remain in the house. Period. "Thanks for the understanding…" he replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and stood. "Thanks for the food Leah," he added in a softer tone before he headed for his bedroom to change into some clothes he didn't spend two days unconscious in.

**xxx**

A soft sigh tumbled out of the vampire's lips as he closed his book and set it down, not even bothering to mark his page because he couldn't concentrate on the material. It was a rare sunny day in Forks and the shining rays did not permit his siblings or himself to attend school, so the Cullen family (excluding himself) opted for an impromptu hunting trip instead of being cooped up inside for the entire day.

Edward glanced at the clock with a frown. Only a few more hours until school was out and he'd, once again, be with his girlfriend. His love. His reason for existence. But for some reason or another his frown deepened when his girlfriend's smiling face entered his mind. He couldn't pinpoint the sudden unease he felt, but he had a feeling it had something to do with what Bella had made him promise.

It was painfully true that he did not care either way for Jacob Black, but his dislike of the teenager didn't mean he wished him dead or wished any uncalled for pain upon him, the sort of pain Seth had so valiantly insistent that he was suffering at his own hand. He didn't know much about imprinting other than its purpose (which was something akin to mating between vampires) and the fact that the shifter had to be content with whatever the imprint chose him (or her) to be.

Perhaps, if he should break his promise to Bella (because surely she didn't want to see her best friend suffer), he could befriend the shifter and ease some of his pain. It was a thought worth considering even if it was a thought that didn't bother him as badly as he expected it to.

He stood from his couch and headed for the sliding glass door in his bedroom, peering outside of it and into the forest as he pushed it open. This sudden idea…was a split second decision and would need careful consideration before he deemed the cause worthy enough to break his promise to the girl he intended to spend the rest of time with.

With this sudden new thought weighing heavily on his mind, he jumped down into the surrounding forest and decided to go on a run in hopes of finding a clear head and an answer to his dilemma.

**xxx**

Jacob's bare feet had barely touched the ground when he started unbuttoning his shorts and pulling them off. He knelt down for barely a second to tie them to his ankle before he phased and sprinted off into the woods that surrounded his backyard.

He wasn't sure where he was going, all he knew was that he wanted some distance between himself and the other pack members. He pushed deeper into the woods, barely noticing the nature and wildlife around him as he felt the Sam's mind touch his own as he phased and crept into the woods after him.

That's when he decided he wouldn't stay phased for much longer (he ignored his alpha's alarmed protests to this), he wanted privacy, but that was too much to ask for when you were integrated into the wolf pack. Your thoughts ceased to be your own. He needed privacy, however, to sort out his thoughts and try to rid himself of this dark, cancerous growth that had developed inside of him since he had imprinted.

Finally he came upon a creek and he decided that it'd do for a little quiet time to himself. It was peaceful, but most importantly, he was alone. He phased back into a human (after helping himself to something to drink) and pulled his shorts back on before bending over gather some smooth flat rocks to skip across the creek.

The minutes stretched on until Jacob wasn't sure how long he had stood by that creek skipping rocks across that surface, breaking its clear reflective face with ripples that pushed outward, disturbing everything that floated on its surface. And he tried, but failed, to sort out the mess his life had become in the last few days. Every time he thought about ihim/i his chest would ache. Eventually he saw that it was a lost cause.

The rocks skidded across the glassy surface, each hit making a soft slashing noise before they either hit the opposite bank (the creek wasn't very big) or sank to the bottom. Despite his short comings he was calm and content…or at least, he was until the wind shifted and a surprisingly sweet, yet bitterly familiar scent tickled his nose. For a moment he was simply mesmerized by the smell. He inhaled it and the aroma made his mind black out, his rational thought disappearing.

Then, suddenly, his eyes snapped open and the rocks slid out of his palm, hitting the ground, as he realized what that scent meant. _Edward_. His body tensed and the urge to phase heated him. His heart rate increased and his fists clenched at his sides. All the while, his wolf-who had chosen Edward in the first place-curled in pleasure at the knowledge that his imprint was close.

A few short moments later Edward stepped out of the woods just to the left of him. They regarded each other silently for a moment before the vampire spoke. "Jacob," he greeted softly, but Jacob snorted in reply.

The shifter didn't even bother hiding behind the guise of being polite. He refused to. Edward didn't deserve it. "Go away," he replied simply, not even looking at the other man as his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't you think we should talk?"

Jacob, again, snorted.

"I heard, from a very reliable source, that you've imprinted."

The younger of the two shifted in an uncomfortable motion, glancing at Edward for a moment. "So?" Jacob replied, frowning.

"On me."

Jacob's hands fell to his sides and he heaved a great sigh, mourning his quiet afternoon, before he looked away again. "…and?"

"I'll be the first to admit that I don't know much about imprinting," Edward said softly, frowning in thought before he continued. "But Seth had mentioned something about you being in great pain over something that I had done."

The shifter rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly, making a mental note to kick the boy's ass later. "Look…" Jacob started, pinning Edward with a glare. "I don't need you or your sympathy so leave me the fuck alone."

But Edward continued speaking as though Jacob hadn't said anything at all. "I don't like the thought of anyone's suffering, including yours, on my hands. I want to be your friend, if it'd help."

"Don't you understand what I'm saying?" Jacob growled, his fists clenching at his sides, his posture threatening even though he could hardly allow harm to befall his imprint. "I don't want you. I don't want _this_. Any of it! Just _leave_ me alone!"

But even as the words left his mouth he found himself resisting the urge to get closer to the vampire. He felt drawn to him and it was annoying to hold these two conflicting emotions: to maintain his distance while he wanted to be as close to Edward as possible.

Edward stared at him for a long, hard moment and, for some reason, it only pissed him off all the more. "I'm sure you hate this…being so dependent on me."

"I'm not _dependant_ on you!" Jacob spat out, a shiver of anger rushing along his spine. "I wish you were _dead_ and because of this _stupid_ imprint I can't be the one to do it, but your time will come Cullen." His own words caused his heart to seize with pain, so much so that he fought to hold back his emotions. He refused to even allow the thought of pain to cross his mind.

Edward laughed. He _laughed_ at him. "It's a little too late for that, don't you think, pup? I'm already dead," he pointed out, holding his arms out. "Fine. I won't push this. I don't need nor desire your friendship. I don't need anything from you. I would be just as happy if I never saw you again."

"Good," Jacob replied simply because it was all he could manage to get out at that moment. Hearing those words coming from his imprint's mouth sent a new wave of pain crashing through him. He felt hot. He felt sick. But, still, he refused to show his pain and discomfort in front of the vampire.

In the future, when he would look back on this day, he'd wondered how he remained standing for so long as Edward turned and disappeared back into the forest. Once he was certain Edward was gone and wouldn't come back he allowed himself to sink to the ground. His fingers dug into the dirt, clutching it into his hand as his finger nails dug into his skin, the dirt stinging the fresh wounds as his body shook with an unbearable pain.

It was unfair.

Destiny and fate and all that shit…they were cruel bitches.

Why did this have to happen to _him_, why _him_? Why him and _why_ fucking Edward?

Jacob didn't know how long he laid there in the dirt when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He knew it was Sam before he had even looked. A small whimper left his lips. "I know Jacob," the elder man murmured softly, but he didn't know. He didn't understand. He had barely felt the rejection Jacob was suffering through. "Come now, on your feet, let's get you home."

He realized, only after Sam had helped him to his feet, that he couldn't even support his own weight. Sam noticed as well and, without waiting for Jacob to refuse, lifted him in his arms and headed back towards his house.

"Sam…" Jacob said softly after a few minutes of silence, his voice broken. "When will this stop?"

His alpha didn't answer right away and Jacob wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Without your imprint…" Sam replied softly after a few moments. "…maybe three months."

Three months of pain and wasting away before he'd finally be numbed to it. It wasn't a whole life and it wasn't the life he had in mind for himself. He'd still pine after that bastard, but at least he wouldn't be crippled with this heart wrenching pain. His life would go on even though it would be a half life.

"There's still hope, Jacob, he could still accept you…" Sam offered softly and Jacob snorted, closing his eyes and leaning heavily against the man's chest.

"That's not going to happen. I won't allow it. I don't want him and he doesn't want me," he replied, convinced that he didn't need nor want Edward in his life. He didn't care that it was going against what the tribe expected of him. He didn't care if it was fate, or destiny, or some shit. He didn't want Edward in his life (he didn't want Edward to _be_ his life) and that wasn't going to change.

**xxx**

An hour later found Edward alone in his bedroom. His house still empty, his family still gone away. He paced the hardwood floor like a caged lion. The anger and discontent rolling off of him in waves. But he was unable to figure out why he was so upset, so angry. Surely it couldn't have anything to do with Jacob refusing his friendship, but that was the only plausible thing he could think of and, if anything, that knowledge just pissed him off all the more. It confused him and upset him all the more because he couldn't figure out why in the hell it mattered to him. Jacob was…he was _nothing_ to him. Nothing more than a nuisance in his otherwise perfect world.

He growled softly in anger as he shook his head, pushing a hand through his hair before he stopped in front of his dresser. His eyes fell on the picture on top of it. A picture of him and Bella. She was important. She was all that mattered and he'd do well to remember what she asked of him. It was all for the best. He shouldn't have offered his friendship and he shouldn't have seen Jacob. He should've turned and left the moment he smelled the shifter.

He sighed heavily before he pulled the first drawer open. Instead of clothes, it was filled with memories of his old life: a picture box, two black velvet jewelry boxes, and some other things that had belonged to his parents that Carlisle had saved for him all those years ago. With trembling fingers he reached for one of the boxes. The velvet was soft against his fingers as he pulled it out of the drawer and it creaked softly as he opened it and gazed at his mother's sparkling engagement ring.

Bella, he reminded himself, was all that mattered. She was important. She was his world. Plain and simple. And soon…he'd stake his claim and she'd be his and he'd be hers.

* * *

**…**_**six days until the full moon…**_

**The Swan Residence**

**

* * *

**

Bella pulled her truck into her driveway and heaved a soft sigh as she tucked her hair behind her ear before she turned the truck off. She opened the door and climbed out of the cab, shouldering her bag as she slammed the door closed.

Her dad was over at Billy's. He was still welcome in La Push and because of his bum foot, Bella was sure, someone had picked him up. She just wasn't sure who and she had been convincing herself since last night (when Billy had called and invited Charlie over to watch the late afternoon game) that she didn't care who had picked him up.

She realized, with a less than pleased grin, that she had an evening to herself since La Push obviously wasn't an option for her and Edward was still hunting with his family and wouldn't be back until the following day. With a sigh she started towards her house and just before she reached the door her boyfriend's silver Volvo pulled in behind her truck.

Bella's smile was wide when she saw his reflection in the glass windows of her door. She turned from it and let out a soft laugh. _Speak and he shall appear,_ she thought to herself as she made her way down the porch and into the vampire's arms. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow," she murmured against his chest before looking up at him, accepting the kiss he bestowed upon her.

"I decided to come home early," Edward replied with a small, crooked smile. His hands rested on her hips and he had her full attention. He always did. "I missed you." He leaned down again and chastely pressed their lips together. "Did you miss me?" He asked as soon as he pulled away.

The girl was unable to stop herself from chuckling at that. "Of course I did. You know I always miss you when you're gone," Bella pointed out before she stepped out of Edward's arms and pulled her key out of her back pocket. "Charlie's out. Won't he home until late," she mentioned, grinning over her shoulder as she unlocked her front door before pushing it open.

She walked into the house, feeling Edward's presence follow her as she nervously wrung her keys in her hand. She had missed Edward and she had spent most of the day fighting back the fears that Edward was going behind her back and seeing Jacob. She had repeatedly told herself that her fears were unfounded because Edward wouldn't break a promise to her…even though a dark voice in the back of her mind reminded her of the time he had left her and the four months of hell she had found herself in because of it.

She was no fool. She knew how hard it was to fight against the pull of the imprint. Jacob had explained that much to her. She was afraid that if Edward was exposed to it, she'd lose him forever. And that was something she couldn't stand.

"Good." His voice snapped her from her thoughts. She had almost forgotten he was there. She turned to face him. "I've missed you too." Her lips curved into a wide smile at that, her chest warm with his love. He stepped closer to her, curiously silent with a thoughtful expression on his face. "You know, Bella…" he started softly, reaching for her hand, taking it into his own before bringing hers to his mouth, laying a sweet kiss on the back of it. "I've been doing a lot of thinking today…"

Bella froze, her smile faltering as panic crept back into her being. She bit her bottom lip and tried to smile. "Oh?" She forced out, hoping her voice what's shaking and betraying her fear. "About?"

"Bella, I love you…"

Dread joined the panic already flooding her system and she wasn't sure she liked where this was heading. Her body shook and her heart stuttered as she slowly nodded. "I love you too, Edward, you know that," she replied, nervously laughing. "What's this about Edward?"

"I love you more than anything, Bella, and I want to stand by your side. While I may not agree with the idea of you giving up your mortality for me, there is this part of me that loves the idea of spending eternity with you. Bella…"

The dark, twisting emotions inside of her-the fear, worry, the panic and dread-all abated at his words and a hope swelled within her. An excited hope that had her thoughts buzzing and bouncing inside of her head. She thought that, finally, Edward was agreeing to turn her. "Yes?" She whispered excitedly.

His free hand disappeared into his pocket and Bella was momentarily confused by this until he pulled out a small, black velvet box. She froze again, looking up at Edward with wide, shocked eyes. "Ed…" She started to say, but was quickly interrupted when Edward opened the box and presented her with a twinkling, old fashioned ring.

"Marry me, Bella."

Bella immediately deflated. Her knees felt weak and she felt sick to her stomach. That had not been what she was expecting. "M-marry you?" She replied, her voice pinched and high pitched. "B-but, I thought…_marry_ you?"

Edward blinked and frowned slightly, looking confused. "I thought you'd be happy."

"Happy…?" Bella replied breathlessly. Any normal girl, she knew, would be ecstatic at this proclamation of a lifetime commitment…she paused, eyes wide. "Can we leave?" She asked softly, her eyes snapping back to Edward's. "If I marry you…can we leave Forks?"

"If that's what you want…I'm sure we could go to Alaska for a while, but-!"

"No, no! Not for a while, Edward, forever! I never want to come back to Forks. Ever!" Bella clarified, her voice pleading, her hand gripping Edward's desperately. "Can you promise me that? Promise me that and I'll marry you."

Edward opened his mouth and then he closed it again. He looked confused and then he blinked. "A-alright…if that's what you want, Bella…"

"Yes!"

"What?"

"I'll marry you, Edward."

Edward smiled, wide and brilliant, as he lifted the ring from its cushion and slipped it onto Bella's finger, but the ring slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor with a soft bing, a diamond becoming dislodged before skidding across the floor.

* * *

It was painful. The silence that surrounded him. The silence and the pain. He didn't want to see anyone and he didn't want anyone to see him. He wanted it all to stop. He wanted the pain to stop and this crushing dependency to end. He didn't need him. He didn't want him. Even though his heart ached for him. It felt like he was choking. It was crushing and it was torture.

He didn't know if he could go on…

…he didn't know if he could survive…

Jacob Black wasn't sure that he wanted to.

* * *

"No change," Sam murmured as he sat at the kitchen table, looking across at Billy Black. The man…well, he looked miserable. He looked as bad as Sam felt. He had found Jacob yesterday in the woods and had brought him back home where he succumbed to a fever and hadn't awoken since. "I'm worried."

Billy's eyes said that he was scared. Scared for the life of his youngest child and only son. "What are we going to do?" He asked. His voice was broken and rough, laced with his worry and heartache.

Sam shook his head slowly. "There's nothing we can do."

"Nothing? Nothing at all?"

Sam looked down at his hands, folded on top of the table, wishing there was something more he could say or do. He hated to see this suffering. He hated to see this pain. Imprints were supposed to be happy. They were supposed to be celebrated. But this one was nothing but pain, heartache, and dread. "Nothing."

The two men were silent and it stretched on for a few moments before the front door burst open. "Sam! Billy!" Seth cried, rushing into the house. "You won't believe what I just heard from Jared, who heard it from Kim, who heard it from her friend that goes to school with the Cullens!"

The alpha male heaved a great sigh. "Seth…this is hardly the time for gossip…"

"It's not gossip! I swear!"

Seth rushed into the kitchen and took a seat next to Sam. "I heard that Edward asked Bella to marry him…and she said yes!"

Sam froze and his hands clenched into fists as he turned his head and gazed down the hall that led to Jacob's bedroom. His sudden illness made so much sense now. Edward's proposal and Bella's acceptance…must've reacted badly with the imprint.

But he couldn't be sure. What's more…he didn't know how long Jacob would be like this. He couldn't say if he'd ever snap out of it. After all…an imprint had never been rejected. At least from what he had learned from the oral legends of his tribe.

He looked at Billy. "Do you think there'd be anything about imprinting in the tribe's sacred texts? Anything at all?"

Billy blinked and frowned in thought before he shook his head. "Not that I know of, but then again, I'm not the keeper. Quil's grandfather is," he replied softly.

"Call him. Arrange a meeting. The sooner the better."

* * *

**…**_**five days until the full moon…**_

**Ateara Residence**

**

* * *

**

These were things that hadn't seen the light of day in years, generations, Quil Sr. hadn't even saw the old texts of their tribe since most of their legends were oral and recounted as such. But there were some that were too precious, too secret, to be spoken about and these were the legends directly concerning the shifters of the Quileute tribe.

Hours they had been sitting here, sifting through old notes and information without yielding any information on Jacob's condition. It was disheartening, but they pushed on.

"Here's something…"

Quil's voice was soft as he looked up at the other two men he aided in his quest. "Is not much, probably the only thing we'll find concerning an imprint rejected though."

Billy looked up at his fellow Elder. "What'd you find?" He asked, his voice hopeful and soft.

"Once a shifter imprints and if the imprint isn't accepted," Quil explained softly. "He will go into heat over the three days of the full moon, the actual full moon being the peak of the heat. This is said to attract the imprint and force acceptance, but dire consequences will befall the shifter if he doesn't…ah, if he doesn't accept his imprint's seed…"

Billy Black and Sam Uley were both silent as they stared at the old man in shock. "What does…accept his seed mean…?" Sam asked, though the tone of his voice suggested that he knew exactly what those words meant, that he had just asked out of disbelief.

His question was not answered, but there was a look of intense worry on Billy's face as he looked at his old friend. "What consequences?"

Quil shook his head slowly. "It's not said."

Billy returned to the books. "Maybe there's something else…"

Because there had to be. There had to be more if there was that little bit. Finding it was the problem laid out before them. The problem that had to be solved before the full moon came and they found out the hard way.

The men continued on in silence. Not finding any new information and all losing hope. Then, suddenly and startlingly, Sam's cell phone went off. The alpha male reached into his pocket and pulled the phone free, immediately answering it when Billy's name flashed on the screen. "Yes?"

"_Sam? Oh Sam! I don't know what happened! I just went to check on him and…I don't know Sam! He was cold! Freezing almost!_"

Sam nearly dropped his phone in surprise at the desperate voice that greeted him with those alarming words. "Seth? I need to you calm down and tell me what's the matter…I can't understand you…"

"_It's Jacob! He's freezing! His temperature! It's cold! He's cold, Sam!_"

"I'll be right there, Seth, just keep him warm as best as you can," Sam replied before flipping the phone closed and standing, looking at the two men who looked up at him with worried eyes. "I don't know what's going on. Jacob's getting worse, I think. I'll call when I know more, but I need you two to keep looking."

Both men nodded and Sam laid his hand on Billy's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I'll call. I promise," he said before leaving the room.

**xxx**

"I put more blankets on him, Sam, as many as I could find, but his teeth are still chattering," Seth explained, worry evident in his voice as the two stood just outside of Jacob's bedroom, Sam contemplating what to do next if there was anything to be done.

Sam gritted his teeth together as he raked his brain. Right now Jacob had to be kept warm. That was the most important thing to be done. He could figure out why this dangerous turn was taken later, but right now it had to be undone and set back to rights. "Seth, I want you to call Emily and then call your sister…ask them for heating pads or electric blankets."

Seth nodded at the simple request before he disappeared into the front of the house, calling his alpha's imprint and then his own sister. Sam, on the other hand, remained just outside of Jacob's bedroom, watching the fitfully sleeping shifter, wondering if his condition had anything to do with Edward's proposal, wondering if it could possibly affect Jacob without him even knowing it had taken place.

But if it wasn't the direct result of Edward proposing to Bella, then what was it? Had something more happened to Jacob while he was in the woods? When Sam had found Jacob laying in the woods, Edward's scent had lingered fresh in the area as though he had just been there. Could Edward have done something or said something to Jacob that led to this?

What could he have done? What could he have done that was worse than rejecting the imprint and Jacob? Sam had thought that was the worst thing someone could do to a shifter that had imprinted on them. Was he wrong? Was there something more he just didn't know? After all…there was so much they still didn't know about imprints; both the ones accepted and rejected.

"What could cause this to happen?"

Her soft voice snapped him from his thoughts and he felt his heart twinge uncomfortably in her presence. He still felt the pain he had caused her when he had imprinted. Who knew better the pains of an imprint than Leah Clearwater?

"I don't know," Sam answered softly, looking up at the only female member of his pack, the woman who had once held his heart before his life had gotten so complicated and full of responsibility. "I have ideas, theories…but, nothing matches up…"

He felt like he was missing something. A big something and it was bothering him. It made him on edge and Leah sensed it. She had always known his moods so well. "They'll find something…Billy and Quil…" she murmured softly. Because they had to. They had to find something that would explain what was happening before things got out of hand.

* * *

…_**one day until the full moon…**_

**Black Residence**

**

* * *

**

The past four days were all a blur to him. Hard to explain and hard to live through. He was either at home with his son or at Quil's, searching through old texts to find the smallest bit of information to help his son. So far there search had been painfully unsuccessful after the initial discovering of the heat…the heat which was due to begin the following night and still they did not know how it would affect Jacob if his heat was not fulfilled by his imprint.

"You would think," he began softly, Sam Uley looking up from his plate of food as he continued speaking, "That Jacob would've snapped out whatever it is he's going through in order to fulfill his heat."

It was not Sam who answered, but his own imprint, his fiancée Emily Young. She hummed softly in agreement as she carried a pot of coffee to the table, refilling their mugs. "He seems to be getting worse even though his heat already began."

"It's almost like the imprint knows Edward's rejecting him," Sam mused softly before snorting and shaking his head. The imprint seemed to know everything else, why not that the one that it bonded to Jacob didn't want him or the bond.

"Wow, Emily! That smells _great_, I'm famished!"

They all jumped at the sound of Jacob's voice, turning to look at the teenager in disbelief as he entered the kitchen and sat at the table as though nothing had happened. As though nothing at all happened. "…What?" Jacob replied, confused.

"Y-you're awake!" Billy was the first to speak, sounding every bit as shocked as the rest certainly felt as he took in his son's appearance.

"Uh, yeah?" Jacob replied, sounding as though he thought his family was going a little crazy. "People tend to do that, you know, they go to bed and then wake up in the morning."

Sam shook his head and stood up. "No, Jacob, you've been out for days…days and days…" he replied softly, Jacob's eyes widening in shock.

"H-how long?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"Five days."

Jacob looked confused. Even more so. "Why? _Why_?"

Sam walked over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder before he set out explaining what had happened over the past few days; Edward's proposal, Bella's accepting it, their decision to move after the wedding, and then finally, his heat…

…which Billy was beginning to suspect had more to do with Jacob's odd behavior rather than his imprint bonding himself to someone that wasn't him. He suspected it because of the way Jacob reacted to the news now.

"H-he _what_?" He sounded as though everything was lost to him. His arms wrapped around him as though he was trying to hold himself together. Though he had already made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with Edward, he couldn't hide the hurt in his voice. Everyone felt it.

But before anyone was able to comfort him, the phone on the wall behind him rang. Sam reached for it and answered it. "Black residence…" he greeted simply, his eyes widening as news was past to him from whoever was on the phone. "Are you _sure_?" He cursed softly before whispering his thanks and hanging the phone up.

"Who was it?" Billy asked, nerves creeping up into him again because Sam didn't look pleased or put at ease. He looked horrified. "Sam? What is it!"

Sam's eyes snapped to him and the color drained from his face. "It was Quil…he found something about Jacob's heat…" His voice cracked as he continued. "He found a written legend of a shifter who didn't fulfill his heat…he…he died."

**xxx**

The air was sucked from his lungs from the shock of that statement. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He could hardly react to what Sam had just said. This heat…would kill him.

"It makes so much sense…why you'd be ill on the build-up and then…renewed over the three days of the full moon…and then…" Sam's voice drifted off and he shook his head.

"It does not fucking make sense!" Jacob exclaimed, snapping from his cold, hard shock as he shot up from his chair, not willing to entertain the possibility that he could be dead in two days when he felt just fine now.

But Sam didn't answer. He was pacing the kitchen floor. His eyes were wild and he completely ignored Jacob's outburst before he made one of his own. "That's it!" He gasped, eyes wide as he reached for the phone, immediately dialing a number.

"What are you doing Sam?" Jacob seethed, having a nasty feeling that he already knew. Sam was a protector. Not only over La Push, but of his pack as well. A death sentence had basically just been handed down to him and the only way it could be lifted…"Don't you fucking dare!"

But Sam didn't listen. He didn't heard him. He ignored him. Completely and fully. "Dr. Cullen…" he greeted softly. "There seems to be a problem between one of yours and one of mine…a problem that could lead to a violation if it isn't solved and you know what a violation would mean, right, Dr. Cullen?"


	3. Chapter 3

The door closed behind them, giving the two a little privacy, and they were alone. It was just him…and his imprint. Both young men locked together in this room and both expected to perform an impossible task.

For him, not to do it, meant death. But for his imprint not to do it meant war. By this point he welcomed death, but he knew-he _knew_ his imprint wouldn't risk his family like that. His imprint was bound by his love for his family to complete the task fate had given him.

This is what his life was reduced to, what his life had become since that fateful day he imprinted on a vampire. A vampire he hated. A vampire that hated him. His life was held in the palm of his hand, his to do with as he pleased. His to destroy or his to save.

* * *

**Cullen Household  
****Carlisle's Office**

**

* * *

**

Carlisle laced his fingers together and stared across his desk at the young vampire across from him. He heaved a soft sigh and decided it was better to get straight to the point rather than beat around it. "I know about you and Jacob," he informed his son simply. "Sam just _informed_ me of some rather delicate matters."

Edward stiffened and his nostrils flared in anger. Carlisle knew that Edward had seen into his mind, he knew that his son had just witnessed the earlier conversation he had shared with the alpha of the La Push wolves.

_"Violation?" Concern rang in Carlisle's voice as he held the phone to his ear, wondering what his children had gotten into with the wolf pack. "What sort of violation?"_

_"Jacob Black has imprinted on Edward." Sam's voice was soft, yet stern. Carlisle could tell by his tone that he was lying, but why would he lie about something that like. "And, it seems, that Jacob's fallen into a heat."_

_"A heat?" Carlisle questioned, slightly confused until Sam explained that if Edward didn't sleep with Jacob before this heat was over, Jacob would die. "That's…alarming to say the least…"_

_Sam chuckled darkly. "You see where the violation lays, Dr. Cullen? Jacob's death would be the direct result of Edward's refusal to help. In short it'd be Edward's fault. If Jacob dies, my pack will attack your family. It'll be war."_

"Attack?" Edward hissed in shock. "He would actually do that?"

Carlisle didn't answer right away. "I do not believe he would risk his pack like that, but at the same time, I do not want to risk our family in case my assumptions were wrong." He frowned deeply and unlaced his fingers, leaning back in his chair. "But, of course, the final decision it yours to make. It is you, after all, that would have to _help_ Jacob."

"I offered him my friendship and he didn't want it."

The elder vampire heaved a great sigh. "I understand that, but it what Sam tells me is true then the friendship wouldn't have mattered," Carlisle replied softly. "Jacob's-he's gone into heat, and if…" he paused and wondered how in the hell he was suppose to tell his son that if he didn't have sex with Jacob then the shifter would die.

"Don't tell me they expect me to sleep with the mutt! I mean…the very thought is laughable," Edward snorted softly, not knowing how close he was to the answer.

"That's exactly what's expected of you, because if Jacob dies then Sam's giving the order to his pack to attack us," Carlisle replied grimly and though he wasn't sure the alpha male would follow through with his threat, it wasn't something he wanted to risk.

Edward started at him for a long, hard moment without saying anything. His face didn't betray any emotions, but Carlisle knew his son was shocked as was he. "I…" Edward started, but stopped short, shaking his head. "Could I have some time to think about this?"

"Of course," Carlisle replied, nodding in understanding. For Edward, he knew, this was a huge decision that could have a lot of repercussions and not all of them were good. Most were, actually, bad. Really bad. "Come see me when you've thought it through."

Edward nodded as he stood and started to leave the room, but he stopped short of reaching the door and he looked back at the blond vampire. "Carlisle…" he said softly. "What would you do if you were in my position?"

Carlisle closed his eyes for a moment at the question, but he gave the answer he knew Edward expected him to give. "I couldn't let someone-anyone-die knowing there was something I could do that would save them. No matter how unsavory the task, I would have to try."

Edward's gazed lingered on him for a long moment, perhaps processing his answer and whether it would help to rationalize his own. After a moment he nodded his understanding and then left the room. The only thing Carlisle could do now was wait.

**xxx**

Under normal circumstances Edward would've gone to his piano room and played until he had found a solution to his problem, but this time, he realized, was so much bigger than that. The decision he faced seemed too big to think out while playing. So, instead of heading to his piano room, Edward headed for the roof with the hope that the sounds of nature would help.

Laying against the shingles of the roof he stared up at the passing clouds for what seemed like hours, but in reality he knew that only a few minutes had passed since he had came out here. He remained motionless, not having to hold up a deceiving front to make humans comfortable when there were none around. He was quiet and he was lost in thought, but not far enough gone to miss the soft footsteps of his brother Jasper.

Edward didn't say anything, he didn't even bother to look over at the elder vampire. He could easily tell it was Jasper from his worried thoughts. He had felt his shock, his disgust, and now his torment at having to come to a decision. Jasper at felt it all and he meant to ask about it. "You might as well come on over," he beckoned to his brother, pushing himself into a sitting position. Perhaps talking about it would make it easier to work out a decision.

"Thanks for the invitation," the blond haired vampire replied sarcastically as he sat next to him. "And just so you know, I would've come over anyway to see what was the matter."

Edward snorted softly as he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on top of them. "Doesn't mean I would've told you," he pointed out softly, staring out over the forest.

"I think you would've," Jasper mused, his voice was thoughtful. So thoughtful that Edward spared the man a glance. "A secret causing a person this much anxiety isn't worth keeping."

A soft sigh left Edward's lips and he found himself agreeing with Jasper. After a moment he found the words spilling from his mouth, telling Jasper all that has happened and then what was expected of him. "It's up to me. Completely. I can sleep with Jacob and save his life…or we'll be attacked."

There was a moment of silence. Soft and bare. Then Jasper broke it. "That's…just…wow," he replied, the amazement obvious in his voice and thoughts. He looked over at Edward. "You know," Jasper started softly. "Despite of what Carlisle might think, given our numbers and our gifts, we could take the wolf pack."

Edward grinned in spite of himself. Leave it to Jasper to find a way out. "There's also the chance that one or more of us could be destroyed in the process," he stated plainly, looking back towards the trees.

"That's true," Jasper agreed, not sugar coating the darker aspects of the repercussions of Edward choosing not to sleep with the younger teenager. "Not to mention we'd have to take out the entire pack. Because of that we'd have to leave early."

The unsaid question of Bella's evolvement in the aftermath weighed heavily in the air although neither male addressed it. Suddenly things seemed so much bigger than the girl's desire to become one of them.

"And would you be able to hold that on your conscience? Living day by day knowing you were responsible for not only his death, but his entire pack's?" Jasper added a few moments later.

Edward closed his eyes tightly, seeing it in his mind, various members of his family being destroyed by the wolves and then the mates of those destroyed seeking revenge, killing even those that were young and had no choice but to attack. "No," he finally said. "I couldn't."

Jasper nodded as though he already knew what Edward was going to say and maybe he did. No one knew him better-besides Carlisle-than Jasper. "So the only other option is to sleep with Jacob, isn't it?" He mentioned softly. "Do you think you could do it? And do it properly?"

"Ignoring his smell…?" Edward shot back smartly before he fell silent, now seriously considering his brother's question. "Jacob isn't…" He couldn't believe he was saying this. "…completely unattractive, but then again, none of the wolves are." He frowned deeply and shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know if that alone would be enough. The boy's got the personality of a pitbull. Every time I see him I want to punch his smug little face in. He drives me _insane_!"

Jasper chuckled softly as he nudged his younger brother. "Sounds like true love to me," he replied before he stiffened, looking over at Edward's blazing glare.

"I love _Bella_ and she's the _only_ person I could ever want."

He looked away, hearing Jasper's soft sigh and murmured apology before things fell silent between them. This silence was thick and slightly uncomfortable. The silence, this time, was broken by Edward.

"What if…" He started softly. "I can't do it?"

"If worst comes to worst and you can't get aroused, you know I can help," Jasper pointed out, looking over at Edward again. "I'll do whatever I can to make this easier on you Edward since you're taking one for the family."

Edward snorted at that. "Yeah. _Literally_."

**xxx**

Alice hummed softly to herself as she entered the bedroom she shared with Jasper, a frown appearing on her face when she noticed the room was empty. She blinked when she saw his book laying forgotten across the bedspread. Heaving a sigh she turned on her heel and followed her lover's scent to the window that led out to the roof.

It was left open and she could hear both Jasper and Edward talking in soft voices on the roof. She knew eavesdropping was bad, but she was a naturally curious person. She couldn't help but to listen. And then, just as Edward made the decision to sleep with Jacob, her eyes clouded over and she clutched the window frame.

It was so strange, what she saw: it was a future. Edward's future. But it was lacking one very important thing that had always been a part of his future. It was missing Bella. And, yet, Edward was still happy. Just as happy as he would've been if Bella had been there.

Alice's lips pulled into a frown as she came back to herself. Never once had she seen a vision of Edward's future that did not include Bella. The human girl was practically ingrained in Edward's life. Forever a part of it. Except for this one possible route Edward's decision opened up.

"What was that you've just seen?"

She turned her head at the sound of Edward's voice, having missed him and her lover return to the house during her vision. "Alice…" Her brother's tone was warning and his eyes severe. "If it has anything to do with my current situation you ought to tell me about it."

Alice let out a sigh when she felt the warm embrace of comfort enveloping her. She gave her mate a small smile before turning back to her brother. "It was your future…well, another outcome the path you're currently on could lead to," she answered softly. "It's not set. It's just another option. I can still see you being happy with Bella, but now I also see you being happy without her."

Edward frowned at that. He frowned deeply. It was obviously not what he wanted to hear. Alice knew how much Edward loved Bella, but that didn't change what she had seen. "What brought this on?" He asked softly, as though he already knew the answer, but did not want to admit it.

"Your decision," Alice replied simply, knowing she didn't need to be specific about what decision because Edward already knew which she meant. The woman shifted, leaning into Jasper's side as he draped his arm over her shoulders. "What about Bella?"

Her brother looked up at her, sighing softly. "What about her?" He asked. "She's asked me not to see Jacob, I hardly think she'll condone me sleeping with him. But I can't risk everyone's lives like that."

"She won't be happy about this," Jasper spoke up immediately, looking at his brother, knowing that Edward's conscience would force him to come clean to the girl.

Edward's shoulders sagged and his frown deepened. "I know, but she's got to see reason. If nothing else, Jacob is her best friend. I don't think she'd want him to die, not to mention everyone else who could be killed should he die."

"Good luck," Alice said, offering Edward a small smile.

"Thanks. I'll need it."

* * *

**La Push  
****Black Household**

**

* * *

**

"I didn't have a choice," Sam stated firmly, his arms crossed over his chest as his dark eyes bore into Jacob's fuming form. "I _don't_ have a choice."

"The hell you don't!" Jacob snapped, his hands clenched into fists at his side. "This is _my_ problem! My heat, my imprint, _my_ life!"

It was a testament to Sam's self control that he hadn't snapped in anger. He was just as calm as he had always been. Calm, stern, and surprisingly cold. "And you're a member of _my_ pack," the alpha pointed out softly. "I'm not going to stand by and watch you die."

"This is…" Jacob's body shivered in anger and he could feel his wolf _burning_ to burst free, but he fought the urge. "It's bullshit! I can't even _look_ at him and you expect me to _touch_ him?"

The very thought made him sick, even as his wolf curled in delight at the thought of being intimate with its chosen. He hated the confusing, conflicted emotions almost as much as he hated Edward Cullen himself.

"It's your only option, Jake…"

Jacob shook his head, almost violently, though he knew the truth of the statement. "How do you even know he'll agree to it? For all you know they could use it as an opportunity to wipe us out!"

"I don't know, but I don't think that's something their leader would risk. They rely too strongly on blending in; if ten young members of the Quileute tribe suddenly disappeared or ended up dead, it'd hardly help them blend in. They'd risk being exposed if they tried," Sam explained.

But Jacob was unconvinced. "You don't know that, you have _no_ idea."

"There is _no_ other way to save your life."

Jacob got real quiet and real thoughtful. "Well, maybe…" he started softly. "I don't want you to save if that's the price I have to pay."

An annoyed sound left Sam's lips before the man crossed the room and grasped Jacob's shoulder. "You don't want to die, not like this, so don't act like you do. It's only sex."

"But it's sex with _him_! Dying is a _much_ better alternative to letting that leech fuck me!" Jacob growled as he knocked Sam's hands off of him.

"I will order you to sleep with him if I have to."

Jacob stared at his alpha in shock and would've retaliated, would've shot back, but he somehow resisted the urge. His body shook with anger as he glared at Sam. "Just…" he started, but shook his head before he turned and stormed out of the house, the back door bouncing off of the frame as he slammed it shut.

**xxx**

Jacob phased almost immediately before darting off into a woods. It took him a moment to realize it, but soon he noticed that he wasn't the only one in their pack phased. Both Seth and Leah were out and about on patrol. They were close. He could smell them as well as hear the faint sounds of them tearing through the woods towards him.

He considered phasing back, just to get a little solitude, but before he had a chance his brother and sister broke through the tree line and were standing just in front of him. Seth let out a soft whine and cocked his head to the side; both wolves obviously already knew what had just occurred.

_Just…_ Jacob started as he growled softly at the siblings. _I don't want to talk about it_.

If only, if only they would've listened, but neither wolf knew the meaning of the word _no_.

_Maybe you need to,_ Seth replied; his mental voice was soft and comforting, not at all disgusted and pissed like his was.

Jacob shook his massive head before he laid against the ground, hiding his face behind his huge paws. _But I don't want to-I don't even want to think about it! I want to forget about it, I want to pretend it never happened,_ he replied in a broken voice.

Leah snorted, having no sympathy towards Jacob, tossing her head before she pinned Jacob with a severe look. _Stop being such a little bitch! So you have to sleep with a leech to live-you don't think your life is worth a few hours of discomfort? Your loved ones aren't worth that-we aren't?_

_I don't want you to die_, Seth chimed in, backing up his sister.

Leah nudged her little brother with her nose before nuzzling the side of his head. _See, Jake? No one wants you to die and you know you don't want to die either. It's just one night-one fuck-grin and fucking bare it!_

_It's just…it's…I can't stand him! Leah…Seth, I just, I hate him so much_…

But all three wolves knew beyond that, beyond the surface, beyond the hate, there was so much love and devotion. Because that was what a shifter held for their imprint. Even when they force it down and cover it up. Jacob wasn't ready to admit to it and the Clearwaters wouldn't force him to.

_He's not that bad…not really,_ Seth softly pointed out after a few moments. _I mean, maybe, you'll go through this and we won't have to fight anymore. Wouldn't that be great?_

Jacob knew the youngest member of the pack was only trying to make the best out of a bad situation and suggest more positive outcomes, but the outcomes were so far-fetched, so impossible… _The likelihood of that happening, Seth, it's so small_. Too small to be considered. Too small to even worry about.

The large russet wolf stood from the forest floor and beckoned the other two wolves to follow him before he disappeared into the trees. Seth and Leah bounded after him, Seth rushing up and brushing against his shoulder. _You know it's like that movie, that one Leah liked a few years back, a single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man can mean the difference between victory and defeat._

Leah snorted at her brother's statement. _Only you would quote a Disney movie during a time like this_… She shook her head and ran up to Jacob's side, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. _You should…just try to make the best out of a bad situation. At least, you know, you get to sleep with him before Bella._

_That's not even remotely funny Leah,_ Jacob replied dryly.

_I thought it was._

The trio of wolves fell silent after that, all continuing through the woods, all having no particular destination in mind, all just running where ever the urge pointed them. That's when, slowly, they all began to realize that they were heading towards the border that separated their land from the Cullens and with that realization heavy on their minds (particularly Jacob's since Seth and Leah had, sub conscientiously been following him) they slowed to a stop.

_There has to be a reason you imprinted on him…_ Seth mused thoughtfully, staring out over the land that rested just beyond the treaty line. _I wonder what it is. I wonder if we'll ever figure it out._

Jacob snorted softly. _Fate's a cruel bitch,_ he replied morosely. _That's exactly why I imprinted on Edward fucking Cullen._

**xxx**

Sam hadn't bothered to go after Jacob, he figured the teenager needed some time to himself to sort out what he was being forced into. Billy hadn't asked him to go after Jacob either. The two men shared a long, suffering glance and then just as a giant russet color wolf disappeared into the woods, the phone rang.

"I bet that's the leech," Sam muttered, the chair scratching across the floor as he stood and reached for the phone. It rang a third time before he picked it up, holding it to his ear. "Black residence."

"_Hullo Sam_," Carlisle greeted pleasantly enough, though it did little to ease the tension Sam felt as the vampire continued speaking. "_Edward has come to a decision and I'm calling to arrange some of the finer details._"

Sam shifted and let out a relieved sigh. "I'm assuming Edward agreed to help Jacob?" He asked. Edward's compliance was the only thing he cared about, because it assured Jacob's well being, making everything else a moot point.

"_He has. Under the condition that one of his brothers be present to make things…a little _easier_ on him should he be unable to perform the task,_" Carlisle explained cryptically and it took a moment for Sam to realize what 'brother' Carlisle was speaking of. He couldn't place the name or face, but he certainly remembered the gift. Manipulating emotions.

Sam stiffened and shifted in an uncomfortable fashion, Billy giving him a questioning look, but he didn't answer the man's glance. "We don't have time to adjust the treaty to allow another one of _you_ onto our land," he answered a few moments later, frowning at the heavy (completely fake) sigh from the other line.

"_That will not be a problem_," Carlisle answered shortly and Sam heard the soft crunch of leather moving indicating that the doctor had shifted in his chair, another useless habit picked up to make humans feel at ease. "_Jacob and whoever else you see as necessary can come over to our home to perform the deed and monitor Jacob._"

Sam paused at that, surprised that the vampire was opening his home to their kind. He hadn't expected that. "That's…very generous of you," he murmured softly. "Jacob's out at the moment so I'll inform him of these details later, but as it stands only myself and his father will be accompanying him."

"_The rest of the house has a hunting trip planned over the next few days save for myself and Jasper, who'll stay behind with Edward_," Carlisle replied softly. "_When does this need to take place?_"

"Sometime over the next three days," Sam answered simply.

"_Tomorrow's the full moon…_" Carlisle mused thoughtfully before continuing. "_How's tomorrow night? My family planned to get an early start on their hunting trip. They're leaving tomorrow morning at dawn._"

"That's fine. I'll let Jacob know," Sam replied.

Carlisle hummed in understanding. "_Is there anything else that needs to be discussed then?_" He questioned and Sam carefully thought over what had already been discussed to make sure their bases were covered.

After a moment of thinking, Sam realized that everything that needed to be said, had been said. "I think that's everything for now," he replied softly.

**xxx**

"We'll expect you over in the evening then? Before dark?" Carlisle provided a more exact time, one that'd give Edward, Jasper, and himself enough time to hunt before the event was to take place.

Edward shifted in the chair on the other side of his desk. "Like any of us would be tempted by their blood…" he muttered softly under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest, frowning at the mild glare Carlisle shot him.

"_Yes…and, Carlisle, thank you…_" The words were said quietly and, so obviously, said through clenched teeth, but the feeling of gratitude was still there and could be heard.

Carlisle hummed softly in understanding before saying, "It's not me who deserves your thanks. I'm merely making the arrangements. It's Edward who's giving himself to Jacob. This was Edward's decision and his alone."

"_I trust you to pass the message along,_" Sam stated, that familiar bite having returned to his voice. "_Tomorrow night then. Goodbye_."

"Goodbye Sam," Carlisle returned, though the alpha wolf had already hung up. Not much could be said for his manners, but then again, shifters weren't known for their manners. Even Jacob's great-great grandfather, Ephriam Black, was a little rough around the edges. "Sit back down, Edward, I'm not quite finished with you," the doctor said, noticing his son as he stood and made to leave the office.

With a sigh, Edward sat back down and pinned the elder vampire with a none too polite look. "Yes," he forced out, still trying to be polite and courteous, but Carlisle knew he wanted to get away to digest what had just been decided.

"I, uh, wanted to make sure you're prepared for tomorrow night," Carlisle explained, lacing his fingers together before he pinned the younger vampire with a severely serious look. "I know there's quite a bit of bad blood between you and Jacob, but that doesn't give you the right to intentionally hurt him while you're having sex with him."

The look Carlisle got suggested Edward was offended that Carlisle thought he'd stoop that low, but really, the elder vampire was making sure all of his bases were covered. If this was to be done, it needed to be done right the _first_ time.

"How can I be prepared for something I am being forced into?"

"You can start by reading this," Carlisle said as he pulled open a drawer and pulled out a book, passing it over to Edward. "That has all the basics you'll need to know about having sex with a man and making it enjoyable for both parties."

Edward gritted his teeth as he leaned forward and took the book, Carlisle watched in mild amusement as Edward flipped through the pages, a look of horrified disgust on his face. It was obvious he was putting himself and Jacob in the positions that were shown in the book.

His anger was easy to see and, honestly, Carlisle couldn't blame him. But this had to be done and there was no way to get out of with without risking a lot of lives lost. He wasn't going to take any chances now that Edward had agreed to do it. It would be done and it'd be done right.

"Just…have strength, son."

Edward covered his eyes with his hands and he sagged against the back of the chair, taking a deep, unneeded breath. "_She_ is my strength Carlisle and I can only imagine how she'll react to this."

"Forgive me, but I don't think thinking about Bella will help you in this situation. It'll just make you feel even more guilty, even after you tell her," Carlisle replied, heaving a soft, but great sigh.

"How can I not? That would be like telling you not to think about Esme. I ilove/i her, Carlisle, I can't bear to hurt her, but this will."

"I know that, son, I do, but do you really think it'll help you in this situation?" Carlisle pointed out. "I'm not telling you to forget about her, but you need to focus on yourself and make sure you get through tomorrow night. If the smallest thing goes wrong and Jacob doesn't make it, we'll have no choice but to fight."

The younger vampire gripped the book so tightly, its pages gave a sound of protest. "I will do _everything_ in my power to make sure that isn't needed," he stated. He would not risk his family for his stupidity.

"I know you will," Carlisle replied. "I never doubted that. I just want to make sure you're prepared for what you have to do."

Edward nodded. "Is that all?"

"That's all, but if you have any questions come and see me."

"I will," Edward answered as he stood and left the room.

**

* * *

****the next morning  
****Bella's House****

* * *

**

Bella checked her watch with a frown before she glanced through her screen door just as Edward's Volvo pulled in next to her beat up, old truck. Edward was _late_. This had never happened before. He was nothing if not prompt. Annoyingly so at times. She pushed open the screen door and stepped out onto the porch, adjusting her shoulder bag as she walked down the front steps. "You're late," she remarked in a questioning tone as she walked towards his car, Edward getting out to open her door for her like the gentleman he was. "That's never happened before," she pointed out, looking up at him before she slid into the passenger seat. "Everything okay?"

Edward was silent for a moment too long. Now she knew something was wrong. He met her eyes, but she couldn't read what was in them. She hardly ever could. Edward had always been a master at hiding his true emotions. "We'll talk on the way," he replied simply, leaving no room for discussion as he closed the door and headed for the other side of the car.

Bella arched an eyebrow and watched her boyfriend as he rounded the hood of the car and then slip into the driver's seat. She couldn't explain it, but a certain panic welled in his her chest as she watched her boyfriend. He restarted the car and pulled out of her driveway, still not talking. She silently reminded herself that this panic, this worry, was unfounded. Edward had promised her he wouldn't see Jacob and he had even went as far as promising to take her to Alaska after they were married. Edward wouldn't, he couldn't break his promise to her. Not again.

It was still a long time before they spoke, they were nearly to town before Edward glanced at her and softly said, "Bella…" She turned and looked at the vampire and shifted in her seat, not liking the frown on his face. Her lips curved into a deep frown to match his own. She was confused and scared. Scared shitless. "Yes?" She replied softly.

"Something happened…something having to do with Jacob."

She closed her eyes as a wave of nausea hit her. She gritted her teeth and her fists clenched at her sides. "And what would that be?" She ground out.

Again Edward fell silent. He looked away from her as well. His haunting gaze staring straight out of the windshield. "I…I don't know how to put this," he murmured softly, his grip on the steering wheel making the leather crack. "Jacob, he's been very ill since the imprint and the pack's discovered that over the three days of the full moon he goes into this sort of heat. If…" His voice strayed off and Bella watched him with wide-eyes, waiting for him to continue, but not sure if she wanted him to. "If we don't sleep together by the last day…Jacob dies."

Bella was so shocked she wasn't sure she heard right. "R-repeat that?" She asked, her voice shaking with her fear and panic. "Please tell me you didn't say what I thought you did, Edward, _please_ say you didn't!"

"I'm sorry, Bella…"

"Stop the car!" The words tumbled out of her mouth while her fingers scrambled for the door handle. Her body shaking and her eyes burning with tears, but she wasn't sure if she was upset or anger or what. "Stop the _damn_ car!" She snarled as Edward quickly pulled over to the side of the road.

"B-bella?"

"You, you, you…" She muttered, her voice soft and, oddly enough, bordering on hysterics as she finally opened the door. She moved to get out, but she had forgotten to undo her seatbelt, in a furious gesture she unclicked it and snatched it off of her before she got out of the car. "You have to _sleep_ with him? As in have _sex_ with him?" She cried out just as Edward came around the front of the car and walked up to her. He reached for her, but she stepped back. "You, you _can't_ because you're marrying _me_ damnit!"

He was reaching for her again, but she didn't see him hesitate at her words. "Bella, if I don't do this and Jacob dies, Sam will give the order to attack my family. People will _die_ Bella! I can't let that happen. You can't _want_ that to happen."

"But, but…damnit, Edward!" Bella cried out as she threw her hands up in the air, turning away from him, her chest was heaving and her cheeks were wet with tears before she rounded back on him. "You'll sleep with him and you don't even like him, but you love me and you won't even kiss me with tongue!"

"I don't have a _choice_!" He yelled, probably raising his voice at her for the first time. "Believe me when I say that if I had a choice, I wouldn't be doing it."

Bella's eyes widened in shock, but even Edward's raised tone didn't quiet her. It wouldn't be enough to make her see reason. "It's not fair!" She growled viciously. "If he gets to have sex with you, then I should too!"

Edward sighed and turned away from the girl, pushing a hand through his hair. "We've already discussed this," he said, turning back to her. "We will. When we're married. End of discussion."

"No! Not _end of discussion_! Our wedding isn't until the end of the summer!" Bella replied, shaking her head, her voice bordering on a whine. "I _will not_ wait six months when he gets to have you within the next few days."

"I'm not budging on this."

"And you this think _I_ will?" Bella shot back, her brown eyes narrowing into a dangerous glare. "I don't want you sleeping with him. Why should he get something I can't have until we're _married_?"

Edward rolled his eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Because, otherwise, my family will have to leave due to the amount of death that'll result from Jacob's demise. I will not risk my family. Jacob's your best friend, surely you do not wish for him to die."

"I…" She started, but stopped. "It's…" She tried again. "He's…" Bella couldn't think of anything to say. Of course she didn't want Jacob to die, but at the same time, she didn't want Edward sleeping with him. "How can you expect me to be alright with this?"

"I don't expect you to. I'm not even alright with this. Jacob's isn't alright with this. No one is, Bella, but we _don't_ have a choice. This is literally a life or death situation."

Bella had calmed down, but she wasn't over this and she wasn't backing down. Not until she got what she wanted. "You don't have a choice with me either," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest, a frown still on her face. She knew her argument wasn't strong, but then again, she had a trump card. "Or I won't marry you."

"You _will_ marry me before we sleep together or I won't turn you."

"I'll get Alice to. Or Carlisle. They've both agreed to before. They'll do it again."

"Not if I ask them not to," Edward replied with a small smile on his face as he stepped forward, taking her into his arms. "Bella, I love _you_, _you_ are the only one I want. Forever."

Bella glared up at the vampire. "Then why won't you sleep with me?" She demanded.

"Again, love, we've been through this before," Edward replied, sighing in exasperation. "My soul is damned, but I _will_ spare yours as much as I can."

"And I told you! I don't care about my soul!" Bella insisted.

"But _I_ do."

"I won't give in, Edward, I'll compromise with you, but I'm not giving in. I want to have sex before we're married."

"No."

"Then move the wedding up. The beginning of summer instead of the end."

Edward was quiet for a moment. Thoughtful. And then finally, he said, "The second week of June."

"Middle of the first," Bella pressed.

"_Second_."

Bella heaved a sigh and her lips curled into a delicate pout. "Fine, but I'm not going to school today _or_ tomorrow."

Edward chuckled softly at her terms, smiling before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Alright. Let's go somewhere, Port Angeles, for the day."

Another heavy sigh left Bella's lips and she tried to look put out and upset, but the fact remained that she had gotten her way. At least part of it. So with a small smile she agreed with a quick nod, and then the two set off to Port Angeles for the day.

* * *

**The Cullen Household  
****that evening**

**

* * *

**

Edward didn't need a watch to know that his time was slowly, but surely running out. The setting sun foretold the shifter's arrival as well as a time piece could and locking himself away in his bedroom wouldn't, he realized, slow the progression any. Even when he wasn't watching the sun still slowly sank to the horizon until it finally touched. Dusk was upon him.

"Edward."

Carlisle's voice floated up to him, but he didn't need the doctor to know that Jacob was close. It was almost as though he could feel his presence as he came nearer. The feeling was unsettling. The vampire stood from his sofa and walked to his door. His body shook when he heard Billy Black's truck turn down their drive way. _So close…_ He hated the fact that the knowledge filled him with such an expectation and anticipation.

Then he felt, like a warm blanket surrounding him, calmness envelope him. He softly thanked his brother before he pulled open his bedroom door and slowly made his way into the living room.

Both Carlisle and Jasper were already waiting there and both men were, admittedly, as nervous as he was. "Everything will be alright," Carlisle said softly without looking at either of them, the headlights of Billy's truck shining through the windows.

The time had come.

Carlisle rose smoothly from the couch and walked to the front door, all the while Edward resisted the urge to give up and run. That's when he felt another warm caress of calmness coming from his brother. He sighed softly and gave Jasper a small, forced smile.

He could do this. He _had to_ do this. His family was counting on him and he wouldn't let them down. He couldn't. Not after everything he had put them through concerning Bella, this was the least he could do for his family's great patience in him.

"Welcome to our home," Carlisle murmured. His voice was graciously and polite, though his thoughts were as nervous as the shifters-Edward was dangerously careful to keep away from Jacob's thoughts, though they seemed to call out to him. Almost begging him to listen in. It was unsettling. Everything about this was unsettling.

"You can still back out," Jasper murmured against his ear, laying his hand on his arm as he watched Carlisle lead the trio of natives into the room.

Edward was grateful for the out, but he shook his head regardless, momentarily catching Jacob's steely, brown-eyed glare-again he was unsettled by the longing that flushed over him- before he looked at his brother. "No," he replied just as softly. "I won't risk the family and I won't be responsible for _them_ getting wiped out."

Jasper nodded once and his grasp tightened slightly. "I'll do what I can then," he replied before stepping away from him.

Edward closed his eyes for a moment, heaved a heavy sigh before he met Jacob's gaze again. "Let's get this over with," he said softly, yet firmly. Then he turned and headed for the basement, not stopping to see if Jacob followed because he knew he was.


	4. Chapter 4

_"And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out"_

_**Figure You Out**__ - Nickelback_

_

* * *

_The basement had been remodeled in an effort to make Jacob more comfortable, but the shifter could care less about the freshly painted walls or the new comforter, because as soon as his eyes fell on the bed his stomach twisted unpleasantly at the thought of its purpose. He was tense with the need to run, but with the leech at his back, he had nowhere to go.

Besides…

…he had to do this to live, though death was looking like a far better alternative to having sex with a person he couldn't even stand the sight of. What a cruel hand fate had dealt him. How could his perfect mate be someone he wished dead? How could the other half of his soul be the monster he was born to destroy?

"Believe me when I say that you're not the only one wondering those things."

Jacob's lips curled at that and a low growl slipped past as he turned to face his imprint. His brown eyes narrowed dangerously as his fists clenched at his sides. "If it wasn't for Sam _forcing_ me to do this, I'd gladly give my life so my pack would have a reason to lay waste to you bloodsuckers."

If Edward was surprised by the conviction in his voice, the vampire didn't show it. "My family wouldn't be defeated so easily. You realize that some of your pack would most likely die in the fight," he pointed out instead, his words harsh and hard and obviously miscalculating the strength of the pack.

"They'd gladly die to get rid of the likes of you and your kind," Jacob shot right back, silently damning the fact his pack was unable to do Edward any harm without hurting him, otherwise he could've convinced a few members to go after Edward and end this misery.

Edward stepped closer to him, slowly, but surely at the same time. His golden eyes blazed with a cold heat and a hatred so deep it made Jacob's throat tighten. "You're more stupid than I gave you credit for," he hissed before he pushed Jacob, the shifter reacting to that by throwing an easily dodged punch.

The backs of his knees hit the bed as cool, simple anger flooded Jacob's body. He struggled to suppress it because it wouldn't do to phase here. "You're not giving us enough credit. We could easily take out your family and my pack will if anything happens to me tonight. You'd best remember that you bastard."

Mere inches separated them when Edward's lips curled into a smirk. "Oh, I'm not going to hurt you Jacob," he said lowly as his hands grasped the shifter's arms, just above his elbows. "But you'll wish I had by the time I'm through with you."

Arousal suddenly rushed through him; it was so sudden and unexpected that he swayed slightly with the force of it, gasping softly before he caught himself. He shook his head to clear the foggy hazy that had started to accumulate in his mind. "Is that supposed to scare me?" He growled, stepped closer, making the inches of space disappeared between them. "Because it doesn't, Cullen."

The smirk, however, did not leave the vampire's face. If anything it grew, widened, and became more smug and self assured. "No, but it's doing something else isn't it?" His eyes left Jacob's face, glancing down below his waist and heat rushed to the shifter's cheeks, staining the flesh red. "Don't you just hate it that I have that effect on you?" Jacob didn't need to look down to know that Edward was referring to his hard-on.

He shifted uncomfortably at the vocalized notice of his arousal, but he refused to comment on it, at least he refused to give an oral comment. Instead he drew back his fist and aimed for that smirking jaw, all the while growling, "You son of a bitch!" under his breath.

But the punch never landed, because Edward's hand darted out and grabbed his fist and before he could react further, Jacob was pulled forward. He noticed Edward's smirk widened just a fraction before their lips crushed together roughly.

Jacob initial response, he realized and clung to, was not his own. His wolf had taken over, purring in pleasure at the contact with its chosen mate. The shifter kissed back, almost desperately so, but then he suddenly snapped back to his senses. He struggled against Edward's hold, breaking it before roughly pushing the vampire away from him, panting heavily.

"You _bastard_!" He hissed through gritted teeth, wiping the taste of Edward from his lips as his stomach rolled unpleasantly at the heated look in the vampire's eyes. He wasn't sure if he was excited or terrified by the way Edward was watching him.

"You enjoyed it," Edward stated clearly, with such confidence that his tone bordered on smug and self assured, but Jacob refused to listen or admit to it, but it didn't deter his imprint. The vampire pressed on. "When you gave into your instincts you enjoyed it."

Edward's voice was patronizing, teasing, and laced with amusement. It drove Jacob crazy and pissed him off all the more. His teeth ground together and, still, he refused to admit it. Even to himself. "Bullshit," Jacob growled harshly, his hands clenching into fists at his sides as his body shook in anger.

"You think?" Edward questioned, his lips still curled into that infuriating smirk before he appeared in front of Jacob, grabbing him before he had a chance to react. One arm wrapped around his waist and Edward pressed his lips against Jacob's. The kiss was forceful and hard, and despite of what he said, Jacob found himself returning it.

Then Edward's hand slipped between their bodies and Jacob didn't bother to pay attention to it at first, but then it cupped his hardness and stroked him through the material of his shorts. The action made him freeze, but once again, his stillness didn't deter the elder teenager. Edward's hand kept moving and soon Jacob couldn't help but to react to the stimulation.

Though he returned the kiss, Jacob's lips were pressed tightly together, not yielding under Edward's forceful tongue. His hands clenched the vampire's white cotton shirt. He wasn't sure if he was pulling his imprint closer or trying to push him away. His body, heart, and instincts demanded one thing while the rational part of his mind violently screamed against it.

He growled-though it sounded more like a groan-against Edward's lips before turning his head, breaking the kiss as he panted heavily. "Damn you…" he murmured, his voice husky and rough as his fingers dug into Edward's shirt before he spun them around and pushed the vampire towards the bed. "Damn you to hell."

"I'll drag you with me," Edward muttered in reply, turning them at the last second so that it was Jacob pressed against the bed instead of himself. He pressed a knee to the mattress next to Jacob, pushing himself onto the bed as well, looming over the shifter.

Jacob, however, wasn't going to be topped like this. He refused to be dominated though he knew he was the one who'd have to take it. He wasn't someone's bitch, least of all Edward's. "Get _off_ me, bastard!" He groaned, either from extrusion or pleasure he wasn't sure nor was he reading too much into it in case he didn't like the answer.

"Wouldn't you rather I get you off?" Edward asked, leaning down to his ear, speaking into it, his lips teasing and molesting the skin making Jacob shiver in pleasure.

It only took a moment for Jacob to come back to his senses and once he had, he started thrashing underneath the vampire as Edward's hands moved to his shorts, unbuttoning them before teasing the bare skin beneath (Jacob damned himself for not putting boxers on) before his hand slipped further into his shorts. "Fuck!" The shifter growled, arching his hips before he forcefully pushed Edward off of him.

He scrambled off of the bed-holding his shorts up and nearly tripping because he did not think to stop and button them back up-and held his hand out in front of him, seemly hoping to fend an advancing Edward off. "Don't you fucking come near me," he panted heavily.

Edward's eyes followed him, stalking him like any good predator would. His eyes were dark and hard, and for the first time, Jacob could smell the vampire's arousal. His heart fluttered against his chest and the shifter wasn't sure if it was from fear or excitement or, maybe, it was just that he didn't want to admit he was excited as the vampire approached. For every step taken forward, Jacob took a step back until, finally, Edward's patience seemed to snap.

The vampire moved quickly, using his enhanced speed to catch Jacob and push him against the opposite wall. He grabbed the shifter's wrists-both of them-in one hand and held them above his head. A small, triumphant smirk appeared on Edward's face as he leaned closer to Jacob, but passed his mouth, instead his lips finding purchase on the younger's ear.

All the while Jacob tried to pretend he wasn't affected, but his body gave him away. A soft, shameful groan escaped his lips as Edward's teeth teased his ear. His knees became week and, God help him, his cock throbbed in his shorts. "S-stop…" he murmured half heartedly, the fight leaving his voice as his body and instincts took over.

"Stop?" Edward murmured, his voice laced with amusement, softly against his ear before his lips burned a trail down the side of his throat. "That's not what you want," he said before he nipped the teenager's collarbone. His grip on Jacob's wrists tightened as his free hand slid between their bodies, his fingers just barely brushing against his tanned skin before his hand sank into the shifter's opened shorts. His hand wrapped around Jacob's straining erection, stroking it quickly and roughly.

A shameful cry of pleasure left Jacob's lips at the overwhelming feeling of Edward's cold hand wrapped around his burning erection, but still he struggled not to lose himself to the pleasure rushing through his body. "You don't know what I want," he shot back, his eyes half lidded, but still heated with anger and passion.

He wanted this to stop. He wanted things to go back to normal. He wished he had never met Edward nor ever imprinted on him. But, most of all, he didn't want the vampire to stop touching him. The thought scared him, disgusted him even, and was enough to snap him from his pleasure induced haze.

He wasn't sure how he managed it, but he wiggled his hands out of Edward's iron-clad grip. He grabbed the front of the vampire's plain white t-shirt and roughly pushed himself away from the wall before slamming his imprint against it (leaving a noticeable dent in his wake) before he leaned forward. "If we're doing this, we're doing it _my_ way," he growled before crushing his lips against the elder's.

Jacob felt the vampire's growl of displeasure against his lips and he lost a groan to the kiss when the grip on his erection tightened, then Edward's mouth was open under his own and the shifter took quick advantage, his tongue sliding inside to taste his imprint. His tongue was sucked on and it was everything he could do not to moan in pleasure before the kiss was broken. He panted heavily and Edward simply watched him calmly. "You do realize that I'm the one who has to do this most despicable act, right?"

The shifter snorted softly. "Just because I have to take it," Jacob panted heavily, glaring down at the vampire he had pinned against the wall. "Doesn't mean I'm going to let you dominate me." He still had his pride and dignity, and looked to keep them through the night and what had to take place. They were two things Edward wasn't privy to. Two things he wouldn't get.

He leaned closer to the vampire, sliding his leg between Edward's legs all the while before kicking his ankles apart, his hands slipping underneath Edward's shirt. "Now don't interrupt me again," Jacob murmured softly in warning as he leaned down to the elder's neck, laying his lips against the cold flesh.

Edward's body tensed under his touch, but Jacob continued his ministrations, eventually soothing Edward into compliance…or so he thought. A soft sigh left the vampire's lips and Jacob glanced up in enough time to see Edward's eyes close. He was…enjoying this. Jacob couldn't deny the rush of arousal that knowledge brought him.

But his imprint didn't remain motionless. It was a moment before he felt Edward's cold touch against his burning skin, his fingers moving slowly and deliberately until his thumb brushed over one of his nipples, forcing a pleasured groan from his lips.

"Sensitive Jacob?" Edward purred, a certain deviousness laced throughout his voice that made Jacob tense in anger.

"Shut up!" Jacob viciously replied before pulling away from the vampire's neck, glaring harshly at his smirking imprint. "Just shut the fuck up!" He was so obviously ashamed by his body's reactions to the elder man and it seemed as though the more he fought, the more aroused he became. It was unreal. But, still, his mind wouldn't give in. He had to have sex with Edward, but he didn't have to enjoy it or let Edward enjoy it.

His hands fisted in Edward's shirt as his glare was met with his imprint's intense gaze and he ripped the fabric down the middle, exposing the milky white expanse of the elder's chest. He broke eye contact with the elder and leaned forward, his mouth and tongue continuing their downward trek.

He'd show Edward sensitive…

**xxx**

Edward glanced down at the ruined remains of his shirt before looking back down at the shifter just as his hot tongue encircled one of his nipples. He allowed the younger to tease the hardened nub of skin before he grasped the shifter's chin as forced his head up. He gazed at him for a moment-not glaring, but intensely staring-before he leaned forward and captured those wicked lips in another kiss, this time sharply nipping Jacob's plump bottom lip.

"You'll enjoy this before I'm through," Edward murmured against his lips before biting the bottom one again. Not hard enough to break skin, but just enough pressure to make Jacob gasp in pleasure. "You'll enjoy it so much that you'll beg me for more."

"I doubt that," Jacob replied with a softly snort, turning his chin out of Edward's grasp. "What could possibly be pleasurable about sleeping with a leech?" His voice was scathing and harsh as he pressed Edward against the wall, sliding his leg against the vampire's erection. "And what'd I say about interrupting me?"

Edward's eyes closed briefly at the contact, arching into the friction. "Since you're still moving I don't consider it interrupting," he replied softly.

Jacob kept watching him. Edward didn't need to see his eye on him to know that's where his gaze rested. "Obviously we don't have the same definitions of interrupting, do we?" The shifter murmured into his ear, the smirk evident in his voice as his leg continued to move. It was also obvious that Jacob was getting some pleasure out of the knowledge that he was responsible for Edward's reactions.

"Apparently," Edward ground out through gritted teeth, fighting against the pleasure Jacob gave him. He didn't want to enjoy this. Doing it and enjoying it were two different things and actually _enjoying_ it was a line he didn't want to cross. "Damnit Jacob!"

"Sensitive, Edward?" Jacob purred against his ear, his hands moving to his pants, swiftly undoing them before sliding his hand into them. His hand sought out and his fingers curled around his erection and then, strangely, Jacob stiffened and Edward got the lingering thought that the shifter actually wanted this. That he needed it.

Edward growled deeply in his throat at the thought, the need, the _desire_ the other felt towards him. It helped to fuel his own arousal. But he was the one in charge here, _not_ Jacob. "No," he stated simply, plainly, bringing his hands up to Jacob's shoulders before giving him one strong push to break their contact.

The vampire panted, drawing in unneeded breaths as he watched Jacob stumble a few steps back, the shifter's short slipping down his hips even more. He unashamedly took in every inch of newly exposed flesh, desire flooding his veins as he met Jacob's heated gaze again. Another growl left his lips at the look Jacob gave him before he pushed himself off of the wall and lunged at the younger teenager, tackling him to the floor before crushing their lips together. His hands went to Jacob's shorts and he ripped them from the shifter's body.

Jacob was completely naked now and at Edward's mercy, the vampire was sure to take advantage of that fact as he thrust his tongue into the younger's mouth, plundering every inch of it as he would plunder and molest his body. Jacob's heat was searing and, oddly, absolutely addicting. He found himself wondering, for the first time, what it would be like to be buried within that heat, within that tightness.

Using his free hand-the other having been placed on the side of Jacob's neck, fingers in the shifter's hair-Edward pushed his pants down and then kicked them off. He groaned into the kiss as he rolled his hips against the other's, their erections pressing together, creating a wonderful friction.

Jacob's fingers dug into his shoulders with such a bruising force behind them, though Edward did not feel any sort of pain or pressure as he watched the shifter's eyes clench close. Obviously the younger teenager was fighting against the pleasure, denying it, his body shook with the effort of fighting it off. Though he was fighting against it, it was easy to see that he was failing horribly.

His heart was fluttering in his chest, his eyes-now opened-were a shade darker, and most intriguing of all…the scent of arousal clung to his skin. Almost beckoning Edward, as surely as Bella's blood sang to him and almost as strong.

Edward pressed his hips against Jacob's over and over again. He hated the fact that Jacob was reacting so…_wantonly_ to his actions; he hated it and he loved it. Not that he would admit to it. Carlisle's words and guidance, and those of the book he had been given rang in his mind. He had to make this enjoyable for Jacob, but enjoyable didn't mean comfortable.

He pulled away from Jacob's body and, quickly, he went to the bedside table and grabbed the conveniently placed tube of lubrication that Esme had left for them. In an instant he was back at Jacob's side-in his absence, though, it seemed like some sense had returned to the young shifter-and the younger looked at the tube of lube in his hand.

He looked…_scared_ and Edward stopped for a moment, but he forced himself to continue. This wasn't about compassion. This wasn't even about desire or passion. This was…just something that needed to be done. Something akin to a job. He flicked open the cap and squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers, making sure that three of them were well coated. Then he turned to Jacob.

"W-wait-!" Jacob gasped loudly as Edward pressed two fingers against his entrance, the shifter groaning in pain as he punched Edward's shoulder, cursing under his breath. Of course the strikes didn't hurt him, but they were annoying. Edward grabbed the hand and pinned it above Jacob's head, pushing both fingers into the younger's heat.

He knew he should've started with one, the book had said as much to allow Jacob to get used to the intrusion, but he didn't. He thrust his fingers in and out of the younger's body, and while he wasn't aiming to hit that spot positively highlighted in the book he found that he had anyway.

"Fuck!" Jacob cried out and instead of trying to get away from him, he was now arching into his hand, forcing his fingers deeper, his body shaking and withering in pleasure. Edward couldn't help but to watch in curiosity as the younger responded to his touch, wanting more, silently begging for it. But he was still angry, Edward was, still roughly thrusting his fingers in and out of Jacob, now taking care to hit that spot every single time. When Jacob started to move back against his fingers, Edward added the third and final lubed finger to make sure he was stretched enough for his girth.

He moved his three fingers around inside of Jacob's body and he knew he was driving the younger teenager mad, but he suddenly wanted to hear the other beg. He _needed_ to hear Jacob beg and he couldn't help smirking at the shifter's silent refusal to do so. He wanted it all the more now.

"I want to hear it, Jacob."

"Stop listening to my thoughts you bastard!"

"Beg me!" Edward growled warningly, pressing his fingers against that spot again, watching Jacob's body quake and shudder, knowing he was close to cumming, but Edward wouldn't allow that. His free hand cupped Jacob's balls and then he pulled down on them, the pain effectively cutting off Jacob's orgasm.

"Ngh!" Jacob cried out in sudden pain, glaring at the vampire. "Son of a bitch!"

Then, he didn't know how it happened, but the tables suddenly turned on him. Jacob smirked and then Edward was on his back with the shifter straddling him, smiling down at him triumphantly. "I said we're doing this _my_ way," he growled lowly, dangerously, the look in his eyes sending a spark of arousal down his spine as his fingers wrapped around Edward's erection, pressing the tip again the stretched hole.

"Jacob!" Edward hissed, his tone tainted with both annoyance and pleasure. His hands automatically went to Jacob's hips, as though led by instinct, gripping the warm skin tightly as he fought against the urge to thrust up into the amazing heat that suddenly surrounded him, but much like Jacob, he failed so horribly. He dug his ankles into the rug and arched his hips into Jacob, pushing himself deeper.

A low moan left the shifter's mouth as Edward kept thrusting up into him. It was unreal, amazing, that sex with someone he hated so much could feel so damned good. He fought hard to keep quiet, but moans still fell from his lips as Jacob's hips moved against his own. He had never felt so alive...

Jacob's heat was _burning_, intoxicating, it was consuming him…melting away his cold and making him feel almost human again. Edward gritted his teeth against the pleasure, his eyes closing as he continued to thrust into Jacob, unconsciously trying to hit that spot inside of him, wanting to hear more of his moans, wanting to feel the thrill that rushed down his spine with every sound the shifter made.

Edward opened his eyes in enough time to see Jacob reaching for his erection. He couldn't help but to watch as Jacob's fingers wrapped around himself and stroked his own cock. His gaze flickered up to the younger's face, practically drinking in his expression. The relaxation, the pleasure, the look of pure delight on his face…

…it was the most erotic thing Edward had ever fucking seen. He hadn't thought he'd enjoy this when it had begun, but now, he was finding that he was. Perhaps a little more than he ought to have. Edward could feel his own orgasm curling in his stomach, building, approaching like a wild fire. Speeding up his thrusts, he gripped Jacob's hips hard before he rolled them over and started pounding Jacob into the floor.

Neither of them had much left in them. He realized that as Jacob's hand clutched his shoulder, seemingly hanging on for dear life as he was relentlessly pounded into. Edward could feel it. He could feel his release burning in his abdomen, moving, strengthening, curling around as he thrust himself closer and closer to his completion.

And for the first time that night, Jacob begged, shamelessly he begged Edward not to stop. Not to _fucking_ stop and Edward don't know why he did it, but he leaned down to the shifter's ear and softly murmured, "I won't," into it, his lips curling into a small smile, though Jacob didn't see it since Edward's face was buried in his neck, muffling his own cries of pleasure.

Suddenly the vampire felt a wetness between them followed by a loud, nearly Earth shattering cry of _his_ name. His own release rushed into him like a tsunami. Drowning him as he emptied himself into the younger teenager and then, not realizing he was doing so, he turned his head and caught Jacob's lips in a kiss. A sweet, passionate, almost _loving_ kiss.

**xxx**

Jacob returned the kiss, not even stopping to think that there was something wrong with this situation. They weren't supposed to be kissing like this…like they were…_lovers_. But he couldn't help but to take pleasure in Edward's lips against his own, basking in the afterglow. He felt so good. Renewed. Energized. His body was still tingling in pleasure and, damnit, he could still feel Edward buried deeply in him…almost like he belonged there. It was such an arousing feeling, in fact, he could feel himself hardening _again_.

He felt, rather than heard, Edward's groan against his lips as the vampire shifted, pressing himself against Jacob's sweet spot. That's when the shifter noticed he wasn't the only one still aroused. Edward was hard within him. He didn't even stop to consider the fact that he was about to have sex for a second time with a person he was supposed to hate, all he knew in that moment was that if felt good. And if he felt good, it couldn't be wrong.

The kiss was broken, but Edward's lips burned a trail across his jaw and to his neck, finally stilling on a spot. He nipped and sucked the spot, unconsciously leaving behind a mark as his hips moved almost lazily against Jacob's. In and out, in and out, over and over, slow and easy…

…Jacob figured this was how 'making love' was supposed to go. Really enjoying it. Really _feeling_ it with your partner. Edward's pace was slow, but was it steady. He seemed to hit all the right spots, lavishing Jacob's neck with attention before stealing his lips again, plundering his mouth with his tongue, their moans of pleasure falling victim to the passionate kiss.

Slowly things began to build. Jacob's release weighed heavily on him and Edward's thrusts grew stronger and quicker, and for a moment Jacob thought he was just a little bit more important to Edward than Bella was. Because, for a moment, he was the center of Edward's universe. Because here he was with Edward so intimately.

"Ngah! There!"

The hit made stars dance across his vision as he broke the kiss to cry out, arching his hips sharply to make sure Edward hit that spot again, and again, and again!

And then, suddenly, the moment was gone as though it never had existed in the first place.

Edward's grip on his hips grew hard and painful (Jacob actually cried out) and his thrusts became more forceful. His eyes were hard and cold, just as they were before. But that was alright. That was fine. The vampire continued to thrust into him and moments later he felt the rush of Edward's orgasm fill him and then his own release slammed home just seconds later.

"You're welcome," his hissed harshly in Jacob's ear and then he was gone, leaving Jacob there lying against the floor as he hastily dressed and then left.

"That bastard…" Jacob muttered to himself there alone in the basement bedroom, not making any sort of movements to get up. He was shocked to discover that he missed the feeling of Edward's cock inside of him (his cheeks actually flushed with his realization), but he wasn't surprised to discover the dull, throbbing pain in his ass.

Edward had really done a number on him and, the worst part, the bastard walked away like nothing had happened between them. But that was alright. It was just sex. No feelings involved.

"Jake…?"

Jacob stiffened at the sound of his name, covering his face with his hands as he groaned softly. "Shit!" He cursed, hearing twin pairs of foot falls (one heavier than the other) come down the stairs and then slow to a stop at his feet. "The fucker leaves me here, exposed to the fucking world…" Like some common whore. Like trash. That's how he felt at the moment. Like a whore that had been used and abused, though it was Edward who had really been used. A whore who's ass hurt like a bitch right now.

"Carlisle wants to look you over and make sure there's no lasting damage," Sam said softly, his voice soothing and Jacob moved his hands, pinning his alpha with a look.

"Lasting damage…?" He growled, pushing himself to sit up, but Sam forced him back to the ground as Carlisle knelt to the ground in between his legs (the sound of latex medical gloves snapping reached him). "I'll fucking kill him…"

"Easy Jacob," Carlisle said softly, touching his knee in a soothing motion before his other hand disappeared in between his legs. "Esme took the liberty of purchasing some new clothes for you in case something happened to the ones you were wearing. I'll get them for you as soon as I'm done looking you over."

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the vampire. "That's great…" he muttered, tensing when he felt a finger prod his entrance. He heaved a sigh and Sam laid a heavy hand on his shoulder. He just wanted to go home. He wanted this night to be over and to completely forget that it had ever happened.

"There's no tearing," Carlisle said after a moment, pulling away from Jacob, taking off his glove as he spoke. "There'll be some pain, probably some bruising, but it's nothing that your healing abilities can't fix."

The elder vampire stood up, smiling down at the pair. "I'll retrieve the clothes for you and then give you a few moments," he replied before turning and leaving the room. He was back in mere moments, clothes in hand, before he left them to talk and get dressed.

"He left a mark," Sam said softly after he had helped Jacob to his feet. Immediately the younger shifter touched his neck, frowning at the slight pain pushing against his neck brought.

He dropped his hand and looking away as he took his pants. "He didn't mean to," he replied softly, his cheeks heating. "He doesn't know what it means, so it doesn't count."

Sam heaved a sigh. "It doesn't work like that and you know it."

Jacob's eyes snapped to his alpha and his eyes burned. "It's nothing!" He snapped.

"He marked you as his mate, Jacob-!"

"_No_! It's nothing! _He's_ nothing!"

"…he's your imprint, that's got to count for something."

* * *

Some people believe there's a thin line between love and hate. Few people like to challenge fate by toeing that line, and sometimes, fate bites back and someone crosses that line.

Tonight…

…a line was crossed…

…tonight, fate decided to bite back.

Tonight someone's future changed.


	5. Epilouge

One month. That's how long it had been since the last full moon. One month since his heat and one month since he and Edward had…

Jacob stopped that train of thought, shaking his head before he opened the pristine white envelop and pulled out the little white card, trimmed in gold leaf with curling black writing on it. He stared at it for a moment, eyebrow arched, before he started reading…

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…_

He didn't get past that first sentence when he crushed the card in his hand, a tremble of anger passing along his spine. He burned with the urge to phase and just rip something apart. After everything that had happened in the last few months…

…She still had the nerve to invite him to her _wedding_. As if he'd want to see her marry that…that…

Again his train of thought stopped dead. It wasn't just Bella's wedding, but it was _his_ too. Jacob didn't want to feel jealous, but it was damn near impossible to deny the feeling as it welled in his chest, fueling his anger. His body shook again. His stomach clenched and burned, and coiled in anger.

How _could_ she?

"What've you got there Jake?" Billy questioned as he flipped through his own mail, sighing heavily; it was mostly bills.

Jacob looked up from his fist-the card crushed in between his fingers and the envelope on the floor leaning against one of his sneakers-and looked at his father before he shook his head. "Nothing," he lied, bending down to retrieve the envelope addressed to '_The Black Household_' before his father had a chance to see it. "It's just junk."

Billy gave him a look, one that said he obviously didn't believe him. He had seen similar envelopes in his lifetime (as a matter of fact they had just gotten one from Sam and Emily the other day), but he didn't comment on it. He could feel Jacob's anxious energy and knew he was about to bolt. "Where're you going?" He asked as Jacob started for the door.

"Out," he answered simply, not wanting to elaborate further than that, knowing his father would try to stop him or talk him out of going to her house. He had to. "I'll be back soon."

"Jake-!"

But he didn't give his father a chance to speak. He slammed the screen door and cut off the man's sentence before it was even spoken. Still he heard his father's warning, his plea not to do anything stupid following him to his car.

What could he possibly do, he wondered as he viciously yanked his car door open. It wasn't as though he could snap Bella's neck (because, really, he was that pissed off right now) because that would upset Edward and this fucking imprint prevented him from doing that.

He was in his car and already heading towards Forks before he consciously realized what he was doing…he didn't know what he'd do once he got to Bella's. Someone could get hurt. But he knew something had to be done. Something had to be said. Because this was torture. Pure, horrid torture and he wouldn't stand for it. Not from her. Not when she had him.

**xxx**

Edward sat on the couch in the Swan living room, playing with Bella's hair as her head rested on his leg. He was reading the papers Alice had given Bella as his girlfriend-no, _fiancée_-read them. It was a guest list and seating arrangement for the reception. Bella was double checking it.

The vampire cringed when his eyes fell upon _Jacob Black_, the name written in a neat, curly scrawl he recognized as his sister's handwriting. He didn't think it had been a good idea to invite the shifter, as a matter of fact he had been most adamant about not inviting him, but Bella wouldn't be swayed. He couldn't understand why, but he knew it wasn't a good idea. Jacob…would not take it well.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked, expelling the thoughts as he twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers.

Bella hummed thoughtfully before shaking her head, setting the papers on the floor before she turned and looked up at the vampire. "Nope. Alice said she wanted you as far away from the wedding plans as possible," she replied, smiling softly, teasing though what she said was obviously true. Edward had already been threatened with bodily harm by Alice should be try to interfere. "She said we're doing this _her_ way…or else."

"Or else what?" Edward chuckled, returning the smile as he looked at the girl in his lap.

Bella laughed and shrugged, pushing herself up, sliding closer to him, his arm going around her shoulders. "It's Alice," she pointed out, looking at him. "Who knows?"

Edward nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything. Instead he leaned forward and captured Bella's lips with his own. He didn't realize it, but the kiss was slightly rougher than what he was comfortable with Bella, not that Bella seemed to mind. He had given in on some things seeing as their marriage was slowly, but surely approaching. Though now, more than ever, he fought with his control. It seemed as though he always had to remind himself that Bella was _human_. Fragile. Breakable.

For a moment he forgot himself. He nipped her bottom lip, her groan of pleasure lost to the kiss as his tongue parted her lips and took advantage of her waiting mouth, plundering it with a passion that had only seen the light of day when he was with…

…his mind was a blissful haze. Bella responded eagerly, though he knew he shouldn't…but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He didn't want to stop. He wanted Bella, that was no lie, but ever since things with Jacob, since that night, he wanted the raw passion he had felt. He couldn't do that with Bella without hurting her.

Edward broke the kiss, taking her flushed appearance before looking away (blatantly ignoring the image of _his_ flushed face that suddenly appeared in his mind). "Sorry, Bella…" he whispered softly as the girl groaned and then pouted, pushing a hand through her hair before she leaned back against the couch.

"It's alright," she replied softly. Edward could hear her fluttering heart and knew she was turned on (once again he ignored the fact that her arousal didn't seem to have as profound of an effect on him as…_his_ did), but he refused to give in. _Not yet_.

She remained still and, surprisingly, didn't try to push him. She only moved when there was an impatient knock on the front door. "I'll be back," she said softly, standing to answer the door.

Edward nodded and then suddenly stiffened as he caught the broken, furious fragments of the person's thoughts. He quickly stood and jumped over the back of the couch, reaching out to grab Bella's arm, but he missed her. "Bella, wait, it's…" But she had already opened the door.

**xxx**

Jacob should've guessed he'd be there, he should've known, but he had been too upset to recognize his scent. Well…he noticed it now. He heaved a sigh and tore his eyes away from Edward and looked back to his so called best friend. "What in the _fuck_ are you trying to play at Swan?" He asked, none to politely, as he glared down at the girl.

She blinked and looked confused as she looked up at Jacob and then over her shoulder at the leech and then back at him again. She frowned and shifted. "I don't know…" But he interrupted her, shoving the crinkled card under her nose.

"The invitation, Bella!"

"Oh! Oh no…why is it messed up?"

"I don't give a _fuck_ about that!" Jacob snarled, throwing the invitation on the ground as Bella looked up at him again. She looked frightened. "Is it some sort of joke? _His_ idea, maybe? Or maybe it's you…you just love to torment me…shove it in my face that you're-!"

"It was _Charlie's_ idea," Edward replied, giving Jacob a cold glare as he came up behind Bella, resting his hand on her shoulder in comfort before he nudged her out of the way.

"You could have…could've lied to him. Told him you…sent it…" Jacob tried to speak, tried to keep the anger in his voice, but he could only manage a stammer. Edward was close…too close. He smelled so good, too good…Jacob's eyes snapped open from where they had closed and he met Edward's intense glare.

For a moment there was nothing but silence between them, Bella forgotten, as Edward seemly read him like a book. Jacob tensed and felt dizzy, remembering that Edward could read his mind. Like a fucking book. Everything he had just thought, every thought he had had since coming over…Edward knew. He felt sick.

"I didn't send them out. Neither did Bella. It was my sister and she wouldn't lie to Charlie about something like that," Edward explained softly, stepping closer to him. His heart pounded furiously in his chest and he could smell, as surely as Edward could, the hormones his body was giving off.

"If Bella wants you there I will personally tie you up and _drag_ you there, mutt, make no mistake about that," Edward continued, his voice was threatening and deep, and low enough to where human hearing couldn't pick it up. The vampire's body tensed curiously and then he took a step back, a respectable distance between them once more.

Jacob swallowed thickly. He had to get away, away from Edward, away from Bella, away from _here_ before he did something stupid and regretful. "You could try, but you wouldn't succeed," he replied softly, turning and then walking away.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Edward asked softly before he had even stepped off of the porch. Jacob knew Bella wouldn't have heard that, but he had the sneaking suspicion that Edward meant for _him_ to hear it.

His head snapped around and he glared at the smirking vampire before turning and leaving. He didn't say anything as he walked to his car, opened the door and got into it, but as he was pulling out of the driveway he flipped his imprint off.

"Fucking bastard…" Jacob murmured heatedly as he drove back onto the reservation, absently rubbing his stomach which rolled uncomfortably as he pulled into his driveway and parked his car. He hadn't noticed it before-probably because of Edward and the fact that he had been so pissed off-but his stomach was really upset. He shook his head, frowning as he snatched his keys out of the ignition before he got out of the car and headed into the house. Maybe laying down for a bit would help.

* * *

He had barely made it to the front door when he realized that his father wasn't the only one in the house anymore. While he was out some of his brothers came over. The shifter heaved a sigh and rethought his decision about coming home, he could still sneak off to First Beach or something…

But his stomach was really upset, he realized with a frown. Home would have to do. He pushed open the door and let himself in. Resting, however, wouldn't be an option. "Hey! We've been waiting for you!" Embry said from the couch, turning to look at him as he closed the door behind him.

"Why?" Jacob questioned.

"To hang out of course," Quil pointed out, turning on the couch to look at him as well. "We can't hang out with our best friend anymore?"

Jacob merely shrugged, throwing his keys onto the end table by the door. "Sure we can…" His stomach chose that precise moment to roll uneasily and he was forced to swallow hard to keep his breakfast down. "But I, uh, don't feel really well today."

He expected his friends to be understanding, not look at him with a mix of worry and pity on their faces. It confused him. He frowned deeply, crossing his arms over his stomach. "Okay…why are you looking at me like that…?" Jacob asked.

"Haven't you checked your calendar?"

Jacob blinked and shook his head. "Why would I?"

"The full moon, dude, it's in a few days," Embry pointed out softly and before Jacob could answer, his stomach rolled and he realized there'd be no holding this back. He had a mad dash to the bathroom and just barely made it to the toilet before he emptied his stomach.

**xxx**

Jacob's eyes narrowed into a glare as he turned away from his sheepish friends, looking back at the worried face of his alpha. "…don't freaking believe you called Sam…" he muttered crossly under his breath, knocking Sam's hand away when he pressed it against his forehead.

"How long have you been sick?"

Jacob shifted in his bed, frowning deeply. "Not long. Just long enough to puke once," he replied, looking at Sam, he gave his alpha a meaningful look. "It's probably just a bug…o-or food poisoning."

"Our metabolisms wouldn't allow for food poisoning," Sam stated firmly. "And it's highly unlikely that we'd be able to 'catch a bug' since our body temperatures are so high."

"It's possible though?" Embry asked.

"Highly unlikely more like," Sam replied.

"What about the full moon then?" Quil suggested. "We were just talking about that before Jake got sick."

"That's what I was thinking and it's the most likely answer," Sam agreed, glancing at Quil before Jacob pushed himself up, frowning deeply.

"It's not that. It can't be," he said impatiently. "I don't feel like I did before, just sick to my stomach. I'm telling you guys it's probably just a bug."

He huffed in annoyance when all three men looked at him with varying looks of pity on their faces. "Maybe you don't feel as bad because you've already slept with him?" Quil suggested, the other two nodding in agreement.

Jacob heaved a great, loud groan as he covered his face with his hands. He laid back against the bed before glaring at the three men. "I think I know my own body! This is _different_! It's got _nothing_ to do with my heat, alright?"

Sam shook his head slowly. "It makes sense though Jacob," he replied. "I'll give you until the full moon, if you aren't better I'm calling the Cullens again."

"But, Sam-!"

"My decision's _final_ Jacob," Sam replied, speaking as his alpha and not a concerned friend.

Jacob huffed and turned to his side, facing away from the other three shifters and slowly, one by one, they left him to sulk.

"It's for the best, Jacob…" Sam said before he closed his bedroom door.

_For the best…?_

It was bad enough he had to do it the first time. He didn't know how he'd do it a second. But as the days dragged on, his mysterious illness did not clear up and then, finally, it was the day of the full moon and just as he promised, Sam called Carlisle.

He toed the line and now fate was biting him in the ass. He didn't realize it, or perhaps he did because it was the simplest of truths, his destiny would always lay with his imprint. Like every shifter before him and every to come after. There was no fighting destiny. There was no fighting fate.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Sam asked, looking him over as twilight set over the reservation.

Jacob snorted softly, moodily, as he made for the door. "As ready as I'll ever be," he muttered as he left, Sam following him out into the evening.


End file.
